


Under His Thumb

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father/Son Incest, Other, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Coming home for the Holidays. Always a stressful time for anyone. But Frank was somewhat dreading this. As he and his Father weren't the best of friends anymore. But he couldn't entirely remember why. As he started spending time with him, he slowly remembered what made him stay away in the first place.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Coming Home

Going back home was a very difficult thing. As his Dad was kind of hard to get along with. But there really wasn't anyplace else that he could go. Everywhere else was booked during the winter holidays. Also he was strapped for cash. None of his friends were able to take him in either. As they were either at their own parents' place. Or halfway across the country. So it was either going to his Dad's place or staying at the dorms. Something that he knew his Dad wouldn't allow. Probably come to the dorms himself and drag him home. Shoving the thought to the side, Frank took a deep breath. Quickly paid the taxi driver, picked up his duffel bag up off the floor, and went up to the door. Hesitating slightly before banging on it as hard as he could. Standing back as he heard his Dad's footsteps coming down the stairs. A call of," ** _Just a moment, I'm coming!_** "

Few seconds later, his Dad was opening the door. Looking somewhat annoyed before he realized that Frank was in front of him. Then a large smile graced his features before he immediately wrapped his arms around his son. Pulling him in close as he squeezed him super tightly. David stated,"Sweetheart, this is such a nice surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

"I just wanted to see you for the holidays.",Frank stated. It was pretty much the truth. Or as much of the truth that he needed to know. Shoving the thought to the side, he tried to disentangle himself from his Dad's hug. But inwardly frowned when he found that he couldn't. His Dad buried his face into his son's shoulder. Of course he wouldn't just give him a simple hug. Hugs from his Dad usually took over five minutes or so. Well, when it came to hugging his son it did. Everyone else seemed to get a side hug or just a handshake. Frank wasn't entirely sure why his Dad usually took so long hugging him. But he wasn't going to complain. As he knew full well that it wouldn't get him anywhere. So he just sucked it up and allowed it. Inwardly sighing when his Dad let go of him and took his duffel bag. Walking inside with him, as he said,"I missed you."

"I missed you too, Dad. It's been pretty difficult these past few months.",Frank admitted. Mostly thanks to a ton of things that had been happening. The amount of studying that he'd done to keep up with the rest of his classmates. Along with the massive pile of notes that he had to do too. This break was something he'd been looking forward to for a long while now. Smiling slightly, as he shut the door behind himself. Quickly following his Dad up to his bedroom. Which he was surprised was pretty much how he had left it before he went to college. His Dad set his duffel bag on the bed as he turned to him. Then he asked,"So what do you want for dinner, Sweetheart?"

"I was hoping we could go to the Imperial Buffet, if that's fine?",Frank questioned. It'd been a while since they'd gone to that restaurant. And he knew it was something that they both enjoyed. His Dad, David, agreed to it and they both headed out of the house. Got into his Dad's car and straight towards the Imperial Buffet. While they drove along, David said,"So, Ms. Johanson was trying to ask me out again."

"Oh? How'd that go?",Frank asked. Knowing that the older man wasn't her biggest fan. Not that she was a terrible person. But their personalities never meshed well despite how long they've lived next to each other. However, this didn't deter her from trying over and over again to be friends with him. Being super sweet and cheerful towards him as well. Looking over at his Dad, David answered,"Well, I was civil until I wasn't. She just wouldn't stop badgering me over coming to have dinner with her. I refused and she wouldn't stop asking why."

"So I told her that I was gay.",he added. Which wasn't an entire lie. As he knew that his Dad was bisexual not gay. But it honestly didn't matter in his mind. After all, Ms. Johanson didn't need to know this bit of information. Putting this aside, Frank stated,"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Or bother you."

David agreed as they got to their favorite place. Picked a good spot to park and the pair quickly headed inside. Getting their favorite spot next to the window. Putting their coats on their chairs, they went to get themselves food. Soon as they dished themselves up their favorites, they sat back down. Right as Frank's butt hit his seat, David asked,"So, were you hooking up with anyone at the college?"

"...uhh, what?",he asked. Unsure if he had heard his Dad right or not. Raising an eyebrow at the wording of the sentence. Why on Earth did he want to know if he'd had sex or not? Looking his Dad in the eye, David said,"Just asking. I want to be sure that you're being careful."

"I, uh, no. I haven't hooked up with anyone at all.",he answered. Glancing around to be sure that the other people hadn't heard. It looked like no one had. So he added,"I am and will always be single, Dad."

Something about that statement seemed to annoy David for some reason. Why was his Dad angry that he was single? And wanted to remain that way? Ignoring this, Frank said,"Can't really date when I'm up to my eyeballs in work."

Something about that statement seemed to calm him. His expression smoothing into something a bit more neutral. Picking up a mussel, David stated,"That makes sense, sweetheart."

"Good to know that you're still the bookworm that you were when you left.",he added. Slightly sounding prideful of his son. A thing that he rarely had ever shown him. Or ever shown him. Putting that thought aside, he gave a small smile at his Dad. Then the pair started eating their dinner in peace. Not saying anything else until they were done. Soon as they were, they slipped on their jackets and went straight back to the car. On the ride back home, David kept glancing at him from time to time. It slightly unsettled him as he pulled his legs up to his chest. This meant something bad. Times where his Dad got quiet and looked at him like that, something was wrong. Chewing his bottom lip, Frank asked,"Is everything alright, Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Everything's fine.",he answered. Face conveying that he seemed to be sort of fine. But the tone of his words said another story. Tensing and untensing of his jaw said another story. Shoving his thoughts aside as David gave a sigh. Stopping at a red light, David continued,"...actually, I'm kind of worried about your answer at the buffet."

"I...you really don't mean that you'll always be single, do you?",he questioned. Glancing at his son from the corner of his eye. Then back at the road with a worried expression. It slightly unsettled Frank as he tried to think. Why did it feel like his Dad was offended by this? Part of him felt like he was just worried that his son would be alone. But the way his tone was, it felt like something else entirely. His mind wasn't entirely sure of what. Shoving the thought aside, Frank answered,"Well, I dunno. I mean, I might go date with someone."

"Haven't decided yet.",he added. Looking at his Dad's face, he noticed the tension immediately leaving his body. A strange smile came to his face as David nodded his head at this information. Seemingly pacified by it. Part of the young man believed that he was relieved to know that he might get Grandchildren someday. Another felt the look was a bit more sinister than that. Putting this to the side, he sat back against his seat as they pulled into the driveway. Getting out they headed back into the house. While Frank took off his coat, David asked,"Want to have a movie night like old times?"

"I think I still have your favorite movie from when you were thirteen, if you're game?",he added. Putting his coat on his hook near the door. Taking Frank's from him as he gave a small hopeful smile. Movie nights were usually pretty fun. And it'd been a while since he'd seen his favorite movie. Or even remembered what it had been. It definitely seemed like a good way to start his break. With a small smile, Frank answered,"Yeah, sounds great."

With that, they started up their usually movie night. With him making five bags of popcorn and getting out their usual sodas. As he did that, David set up his favorite movie. Along with making up the couch like he had when Frank was younger. Movie night was something that Frank had loved since...since he was twelve. He sort of remembered the movies they watched. And briefly wondered if they were all that appropriate for kids that age. But ignored the memories as he brought out the popcorn bowl. Putting it on the coffee table before hurrying to get the rest of the snacks and drinks. Tucking the Red Vines under his armpit, the m&Ms under his elbow, and carefully gripped the jelly beans in one hand. Holding the lids of the two drinks in the other. Heading back out, he asked,"Hey, Dad?"

"Yes, Sweetheart?",his dad questioned. Putting the blanket that Grandma made for him on the cushions. Looking over at his son, he raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. Frank set down the snacks on the table along with their drinks. Carefully propping them up on the coasters they owned. Looking over at his Dad, Frank questioned,"What was my favorite movie from when I was thirteen?"

"You don't remember? It was the _'Moulin Rouge'_.",David answered. Part of him wondered why he liked that movie growing up. Or even why his Dad had let him watch it. But pushed that to the side as he nodded his head at this information. Then Frank said,"I guess it's been a while since I've seen it. I kind of forgot that I liked it."

"I think you had the biggest crush on Nicole Kidman's character.",David stated. Sitting next to his son on the couch. Pulling the blanket over them as he curled up against his son. Putting an arm around the younger man's shoulders. Gently squeezing him as he picked up the remote and pressed play. While they watched, Frank tried to ignore how his Dad was pressed up against him. How is Dad's hand was resting on his thigh. Giving it a gentle squeeze as they watched the movie. This...he never remembered his Dad doing this. Being this clingy. Doing his best to ignore it, he tried to keep his eyes on the movie. But it was growing increasingly more difficult as his Dad rested his head against his shoulder. Squeezing his shoulder once again. The other hand gave a similar gentle squeeze. A shiver going up Frank's spine as the movie ended. When it did, his Dad let go of his thigh before he turned off the DVD player. Then turned on Netflix as he asked,"Feel up to watching another movie, Sweetheart?"

"Sure. How about we watch your favorite movie this time?",Frank suggested. Something that David agreed to this with a small smile. Quickly picking it out as he pulled away from his son for a moment to look for it. Which turned out to be _'The Boy Next Door'_. Curling back up against Frank as he hit play and keeping his head on his son's shoulder. Hand going back on his son's thigh as they cuddled together. The hand gently squeezing it again as he watched the film. Making him tense slightly as he did his best to ignore it and watched the screen. Once it was over, Frank made an excuse of being tired and wanting to go to bed. David seemed a little upset that his son didn't want to stay up with him. But only pouted as he hugged his son goodnight. When Frank made to pull away, David gripped his shoulders. Pointing to his cheek as he asked,"Forgetting something?"

Frank gave a nervous grin as he leaned forward to press his lips to David's cheek. Eyes widening as his Dad turned his head slightly. Causing his son's lips to gently press against his own. In a way that didn't feel all that platonic. Instead of saying anything on it, he mumbled a quiet _'goodnight'_ and _'I love you'_. Hurrying upstairs to brush his teeth and get into his pajamas. Turning off the light before getting under the covers. Holding his fingertips over his lips as he wondered just what the Hell that was about.


	2. Is It Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way his Dad was acting was getting odd. Frank wasn't entirely sure of what to make of it. Especially when he met up with his childhood best friend.

For the good portion of the night, he found himself unable to sleep. All his thoughts were on the fact his lips pressed against his Dad's. It was slightly uncomfortable and not all together platonic in his mind. But he wondered if maybe he was overreacting. After all, he'd seen some of his classmates kiss their parents on the lips before. That didn't mean anything in the slightest bit outside of just love for their family member. But something felt off about this. Frank couldn't put his finger on it, but the fact that his Dad turned his head to kiss him was weird.

_Very weird._

He reasoned with himself that maybe he was overthinking things. That it wasn't as weird as his brain was making it out to be. The action was just platonic and didn't mean anything. There was nothing to be disturbed about. Nor any reason to linger over it either. So he shut his eyes as he laid on his bed and quietly started humming to himself. An action that he'd used over the past few years to help himself to fall asleep. It definitely worked this time as he found himself slipping into unconsciousness. Vaguely aware of the sound of a door opening. A moment later his eyes were opening to a beach he'd gone to for years. One that his Mom had taken him to when he was around five. Though, he found it strange that he never saw his Mom in these dreams. Or even his younger self. Instead he was always on the beach by himself and walking along with no motive. There was something nice about going along this memory beach. Watching the waves lap up at the shore. Everything seemed so absolutely peaceful and sweet that made him smile slightly. This time was no exception as he found himself smiling. Walking towards nothing in particular and taking in the sights.

But this time, he started to feel something strange as he walked along. Like he was being watched as he casually strolled. Glancing towards the water, he noticed that there was a strange figure in the water. A hard to see the shape that he could barely focus on. Slowly stopping to try to understand just what in the world he was looking at. While he stared at the shape, he noticed it was a person in the water. It was too far away to know what gender they were. Or if they were human in the slightest bit. But he definitely could tell this person was staring at him. Their head was facing his direction and even if he couldn't see their eyes, he felt them on him. Causing a cold shiver of fear to go up his spine as he stood there staring at the person. Who, as he slowly noticed, wasn't moving in the waves as they stared at him. And that's all that happened for what felt like forever. Though he guessed it was probably only a few minutes at the most. Then the figure disappeared under the suddenly dark waters of the ocean. A huge ripple forming in the water as he saw the figure coming towards him. Despite the urge to flee from the approaching figure, he found himself rooted to the spot. Unable to even scream as he saw the figure coming closer and closer. When they were within a yard or so of the shoreline, they stopped. Slowly rising from the water to stare up at him. Causing Frank to get a better look of the person. The person turned out to be slightly familiar in a strange way. He had short red hair, slightly round face, and the deepest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Definitely familiar but he wasn't entirely sure of why. Looking him in the eye, the man started walking out of the water. Smiling ear to ear as he stepped towards Frank. This man was the spitting image of his Dad.

So much so that Frank was _almost_ sure that he was. If it wasn't for the fact that the man in front of him wasn't human. He had a large number of scales on his arms, legs, and strange fins on his body. His mouth was full of sharp teeth that looked like they belonged to a shark. The look in their eye was of a strange hunger that Frank couldn't understand. But part of him guessed it wasn't good as he tried to take a step backward. To move away from the creature in front of him and found that he couldn't. All he could do was watch as the fish-man grinned wider. Showing more of those horribly sharp teeth as he advanced on the still human in front of him. Tackling him to the ground as a terrible roar erupted from his _throat- **and**_ he found himself being gently shaken awake. Two hands on his shoulders as he heard his Dad's voice and someone screaming at the top of their lungs. Realizing a second into the scream that it was himself. Stopping himself, he opened his eyes to see his Dad leaning over him. A frightened look on his face as he gently shook his son's shoulders. When Frank's eyes opened, his Dad stopped shaking him. In a low voice, David asked," _You alright, Sweetheart? I heard you screaming from my room._ "

" _ **J-just** a nightmare, Dad. Nothing to be worried about._",Frank answered. It was true. Nothing to be entirely worried about. It was probably just the stress from college and other stuff. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes. Slowly his vision was getting adjusted to the dark and he could see the level of worry on his Dad's face. In a gentle voice, he added," _I'm sorry that I woke you up. Thanks for checking in on me._ "

" _It's no problem, Sweetheart._ ",David said. But made no moves to leave his son's room. Instead he just knelt down next to the bed. Toying with his son's hair as he looked into his face. Chewing his bottom lip for a moment as he stared at him. Then he asked," _Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?_ "

" _Just in case you have another nightmare and need me._ ",he added. It was something that he had initially wanted to agree with. But the rest of him screamed to not let him in the bed. That this wasn't normal. And in all honesty, it just didn't seem like the right thing to do. So Frank shook his head as he gave a weak smile. Then he said," _No, Dad. I'll be fine. Besides, my bed isn't big enough for the two of us. And we both know I can't share a bed for anything._ "

" _You'd just end up being pushed onto the floor._ ",Frank added. Hoping that would somewhat deter his Dad from pressing the issue. As he just didn't feel comfortable with him in the same bed as him. Instead of respecting this, David gave a soft huff as he slowly stood up. Like he was annoyed with his only son or something. Before Frank could say anything in an apology, his Dad turned around and practically stomped out of his room. Leaving his son to lay in his bed with a bad feeling welling up in his guts. Making him wonder if it was wise to tell his Dad _'no'_ or not. Feeling somewhat guilty that he refused to let him stay in the room. Shoving his thoughts aside, he laid back down to fall asleep. Humming to himself quietly until he drifted back off. Not really dreaming of anything in particular until there was a knock on his bedroom door. Immediately sitting up, he stared at his bedroom door. Rubbing his eyes with the backs of his fists as he called," _ **Come in!**_ "

Setting his hands down, he saw his Dad come in with a tray of food. From what he could tell it was all the foods he liked for breakfast. Pancakes with maple syrup, toast with jelly on it, and a side of scrambled eggs. There even was a cup of coffee along with it. He raised an eyebrow as his Dad set the tray on his lap. Looking apologetic as he knelt down to be eye level with his son. David stated,"I just...I just wanted to apologize for how I acted last night. I was being a bit of an overbearing jerk over your nightmare."

"It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable.",he added. Looking his son in the eye, he gave a small smile. Taking one of Frank's hands in both of his own. It was slightly uncomfortable and a little overly dramatic. But he did appreciate the effort that his Dad was going through. Frank gave a polite smile back as he tried to not pull his hand back. Quietly, Frank stated,"It's okay, Dad. I forgive you. We were both tired and stressed."

"It's fine, I promise.",he added. There was no use in holding this against his Dad. After all, the holidays were super stressful. Putting this to the side, Frank assured him that everything was fine. His Dad let go of his hand as he slowly got up. Smiling down at his son, David suggested,"I was thinking, after breakfast we go shopping for gifts for your Grandparents?"

"I was trying to pick something a couple of weeks ago and well...",he trailed off. Gift giving wasn't exactly his Dad's strong suit. As his previous birthdays were example enough in his mind. Last year, he'd given his son a romance movie. One that he had previously seen and despised thoroughly. Frank still kept it, mostly to be nice to his Dad. But he didn't watch it. It would only be right to help him pick something for his Grandparents. Seeing is they were extremely picky and judgmental when it came to their son's gift giving skills. Nodding his head in agreement, Frank said,"Yeah, I'd love to help you with that."

"Good, thank you.",David stated. Pausing momentarily to kiss his son on the top of his head. Then heading out of his son's room. Soon as he was out of the room, Frank started eating his food. It was just as good as when he was younger. His Dad even put in blueberries into the pancakes. Something that David only did when he knew he was wrong. Or wanted something from his son. Ignoring this, Frank hurriedly ate his food. Grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to get showered. Soon as he was done, he got ready for the day. Got his winter jacket and slipped on his shoes. Finding his Dad slipping on his own shoes. Jacket already on as he glanced up to see Frank coming down the stairs. Only standing up to grab the key off the hook before heading out with his son at his heels. Both got into the car and headed to Wal-Mart for their gifts.

* * *

It was difficult finding the right gifts for his Grandparents. Most of the things that his Grandpa would like weren't in his size. They were either too small, too big, and too pricey. Or just not quite the thing they were looking for. And the things for his Grandma were pretty difficult too. But mostly in the sense that they couldn't narrow down what she'd like. As her hobbies were sort of easy to shop for. A little too easy to shop for. So they were having some minor issues with guessing what either would want. And after almost an hour, they finally got something that his Grandparents would want. Deciding on getting his Grandpa some nice stationary, a huge sweater, and a pair of fuzzy slippers. While they got his Grandma a nice pair of running shoes, a journal, and a new watch. Soon as they put that in the cart, Frank asked,"Should we pick up something up for dinner while we're here?"

"Like a sandwich or salads?",he added. Looking up at David to see if he was okay with that. His Dad nodded his head and they headed towards the deli. While they headed towards the deli, he noticed someone looking through the discounted DVDs bin. A tall young man with short red hair wearing dark green sweats. The person was mumbling to himself about what he wanted to watch. And he looked fairly familiar for some strange reason. Frank wasn't entirely sure why until the other man looked up at him. Their eyes locking as Frank almost started walking past him. Soon as they did, a huge grin came to the other man's face as he set the DVDs down. Walking around the discount DVD bin and right up to Frank. In a polite voice, he asked,"Frank? Is that you?"

"Uhh, yeah? It's me?",Frank stated. Making it sound more like a question than a statement. The other man grinned even wider at this. It was strange looking at the guy and not understanding who he was for a second. Then it hit him. A huge grin came to his face as he said,"Holy shit, Sloane. You've really changed since the last time I've seen you."

"You're practically a freakin' giant, dude.",Frank added. Sloane laughed a little at this as he nodded his head. It'd had been around five years since he'd seen Sloane. The man had gone from the goofy little fifteen year old that he used to know to this. And in comparison, he hadn't changed much since they were freshmen. Pushing the thought to the side, he asked,"So what you been up to since I've last seen you?"

"Oh, I'm working at this cafe for the past three years.",Sloane answered. Then he went into a story about what he'd done. How he was living with a roommate in an apartment downtown. Along with how he had briefly engaged until he found out she'd been cheating. It was something that Frank doubted his friend wanted to talk about. So he just did his best to say that it sucked that happened. And that he'd find someone better than his ex. Sloane simply shrugged his shoulders at this as he nodded his head. He then got his phone out of his back pocket as he asked,"So umm...wanna swap numbers, Frank?"

"That way you can text me if you want to like, hang out?",Sloane added. Grinning nervously as he opened his phone up. That made Frank smile slightly as he agreed and gave his friend his new number. Promising to text him when he got home. Giving him a side hug before walking with his Dad to the deli part of Wal-Mart. Almost immediately noticing that his Dad was strangely silent. Completely tense too. Frowning deeply as they walked up to the sandwiches. Grabbing a random one before hurrying off towards the self check out. Causing Frank to nearly run after his Dad as he hurriedly scanned their items. Paying for them and leaving with his son barely able to keep up. Not saying a word as they went along. Soon as they were at the car, he unlocked it. Shoved all their items in it and put the cart back. Frank's stomach twisted anxiously as he got into the passenger-side seat. Unsure of what was going on as his Dad got into the car. Pulling out of the parking space and heading home. Still not saying a word as they drove along.

* * *

When they got home, his Dad stayed silent. Not taking any of the bags before quickly heading into the house. Leaving Frank to take both the bags as he followed after him. Wondering why his Dad was acting like this. He just couldn't wrap his head around what could've caused this sort of behavior. Frank chewed his bottom lip as he put both bags on the kitchen table. Putting the sandwich into the fridge as he listened to David walk upstairs. Slamming his bedroom door behind him. It caused him to nearly jump out of his skin as he sighed quietly. This was going to be a long night.

Taking his Grandparents gifts upstairs, he checked the hall closet for gift wrap. Which he found pretty quickly. Along with the tape and scissors. Feeling slightly grateful that his Dad kept things like this together as he headed to his room. Sitting on the floor as he started wrapping all the gifts by himself. Soon as he was done, he went back to the hall closet. Putting them up on the highest shelf before going downstairs to watch T.V. Plopping down on the couch, he picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. Flipping through channels for something that he might like. When he found a baking channel that he liked and relaxed on the couch. It was some cupcake show that he vaguely remembered his roommate enjoying it. Frank set the remote down next to him as he started to relax. Putting his Dad's weird behavior out of his mind as he watched the episode.

Twenty minutes into the episode, his Dad came downstairs. Plopping down next to him on the couch. His expression didn't convey that he was embarrassed with his previous actions. Or even particularly cared about how he had been acting. Which made Frank wonder if maybe he had been overreacting or not. Putting this to the side, he kept watching the cupcake baking show. Right until his Dad muted the T.V and gave a deep sigh. One that indicated that David wasn't happy with something. Frank braced himself as his Dad said,"I don't think you should hang out with Sloane. He wasn't exactly the best influence on you when you were both kids."

It was slightly true. As Sloane did get them into a lot of trouble as kids. But nothing that would have gotten them arrested. Just the both of them getting either detention or having to clean up the terrible mess they'd made. Like the ketchup filled water-balloon incident that happened the last day of middle school. It was one of the biggest reasons why his Dad never bought him water-balloons after. Shoving this thought to the side, Frank stated,"C'mon, Dad. I'm not a little kid anymore and Sloane's grown up since then."

His Dad raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms. Frank wasn't sure why he was so upset. Sloane was a pretty cool dude. And it seemed like he had his life somewhat together now. So why was his Dad trying to talk him out of hanging out with his friend for? This seemed to annoy David as he frowned at his son. Shaking his head, David put the remote down and stood up. Looking thoroughly annoyed with his son as he said,"Fine. Go ahead. Hang out with that degenerate asshole and leave me alone here. I don't give a fuck."

"Dad, _I'm-_ "" _ **No,**_ it's fine. It's all fine. Have a good time with him.",David snapped. Heading back up to his room and slamming the door behind him.


	3. Playing Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If his Dad was going to be a jerk, he'd leave. Spend time with a friend he really cared about. And seemed to really care about him as well.

Part of him wanted to go up to his Dad's room. Knock on his door and tell him that he was sorry. That he didn't need to hang out with Sloane. And that he just wanted to spend time with his Dad. But, he felt like this was just over the top. It was just absolutely unnecessary and over-dramatic. Also he was curious as to why David was so upset? Didn't he want Frank to spend time with friends as well as family? Sure, he did come to visit his Dad for the holidays.

But not just his Dad.

He had also sort of planned to see some of his friends too. Hang out with them if he had the chance. Or if they had the chance to too. It just seemed a little childish to stomp off like he had. But Frank guessed that maybe it was just stress of the holidays. What with everything going on, he was just feeling upset and unintentionally took it out on him. His Dad would apologize later once he realized how much of an asshole he'd been. Until then, Frank decided to text Sloane. Sitting back against the couch, he took his phone out of his pocket. Quickly texting his friend to see if he was available or not. And was slightly surprised at how quick his friend replied back. Telling him that he definitely was and asking if he needed him to pick him up or not. For a moment, Frank debated on telling Sloane that he didn't need a ride. Then slowly started to realize that his Dad probably wouldn't. So, it would probably be wiser for him to get a ride from Sloane. Chewing his bottom lip, he texted that he would need a ride from him. A minute later, Sloane texted him back that he'd be there in ten minutes. He hoped it would be before his Dad came down from his bedroom. Frank smiled slightly before putting his phone in his pocket. Getting up, he headed to the kitchen to get himself some water. Taking a glass out of the cupboard next to the fridge. Putting ice in it before turning on the faucet. Then nearly chugging his water before setting the cup down on the counter-top. Leaning against it, he got his phone out of his pocket again. Checking the time before checking his emails. Finding that he had no new emails.

Sighing, he decided to just play solitaire on his phone for a bit. Jumping a little when he received a text notification from Sloane. Saying that he was there. Texting his friend that he'd be out soon, he hurriedly shoved his phone into his pocket after hitting send. Going over to the front door and slipping his shoes on. Looking up, he shouted," _ **GOING OUT, DAD! I'LL BE BACK AROUND EIGHT!**_ "

Then practically ran out of the house before he could hear what David had to say. Fearing his Dad would talk him out of spending time with his friend. Soon as he got into Sloane's truck, he glanced back at the house. Noticing David peeking out from the curtain to stare down at him. Ignoring it, he turned back to his friend. Smiling ear to ear as he said,"Hey, dude."

"Hey. Everything okay? You kind of left in a big hurry.",Sloane asked. Looking and sounding appropriately worried for his friend's health. Nodding his head, Frank answered,"Yeah, yeah. Everything's okay. Just needed a little time out of the house is all."

Which was pretty much the truth. He really did want to get out of the house. But probably not for the reasons that Sloane was thinking. And there was no way he was going to correct that line of thinking. As part of him didn't want his friend to think badly of his Dad. Despite how annoyed he was with him, he didn't want anyone to think terrible of David. Putting on a small smile, Frank added,"Also just wanted to hang out with you. Feels like it's been forever since we've done anything."

"Well, a year. But close enough.",Sloane agreed. Grinning a little as he backed out of the driveway and towards his home. While they drove, Frank asked him stuff about what he'd been up to. To try and found out more then what he told him at Wal-Mart. How things were going on in his own life too. He was surprised to find out that Sloane had been in a relationship with a girl named Britney. But it'd gone bad when he found out she'd been cheating on him with his former roommate. It took him a while to be able to get either of them out of his life. But he managed it. Some of their mutual friends weren't happy with how he treated the situation. While the majority seemed to be completely understanding of why he did it. How most of them were on his side and even helped him get his things back. Which included the adorable dog he'd adopted with her. One that he'd named 'Martin'. When they were at a stop sign, Sloane took out his phone. Showing Martin to Frank as he said,"He's thirty pounds of goofball, but he's my goofball."

Martin turned out to be a huge yellow lab. In the picture, he was wearing a rather cute jumper with a handkerchief on his neck. Him and Sloane were seated on a king sized bed. From the way it was taken, it was obvious that someone else took the picture for him. Which made Frank slightly curious but he guessed it was probably his ex. So he declined to ask about it and instead just stated,"You're lucky. He looks like the goodest good boy that I've ever seen."

"Thanks. I'm just glad that Britney can't take him from me.",Sloane stated. Which was good. From the way that Sloane made it out to be, he was more attached to the dog than she was. And Frank hated the idea of a dog being neglected by someone. Putting the thought to the side, Frank didn't say anything as they continued towards Sloane's home. Soon as they pulled into his parking lot, Frank's phone got a notification. Without checking it, he knew full well that it was his Dad. For the briefest moment he thought of ignoring it. Guessing that his Dad was probably mad at him for bailing on him like he had. Ignoring it would probably have terrible consequences for him. Like David screaming at him. Or Hell, waiting until Frank came back to tell him off. Either way, it was going to end with Frank in tears or worse. With a small sigh, he took his phone out of his pocket. Seeing that his Dad had indeed texted to see where he had gone.

 **[PapaGothel]** _"Where are you?"_  
 **[You]** _"I'm at Sloane's, Dad."_  
 **[You]** _"I told you that I'll be home at 8."_  
 **[PapaGothel]** _"Fine. But text me when you leave, okay?"_  
 **[You]** _"Yes, Dad. I will."_

That was actually more reasonable than what he thought he was going to be. Part of him thought his Dad was going to demand that he come home. Or start yelling and yelling again. This was calm. A little too calm for someone like David. Again, he pushed the thought aside and just went into the apartment building with Sloane. Both quickly headed into the elevator to get to Sloane's floor. Since his place was near the top floor. And Sloane didn't particularly feel like walking up the stairs. As they watched the numbers light up, Frank asked,"So did you get a new roommate or are you looking for one?"

"Currently I'm looking for one. I've had a few folks show up but none really fit.",Sloane answered. Explaining a few that were alright. But just didn't really mesh well with him personality wise. One of them was just a bit too chatty. Another liked playing music that was a bit too loud. And the third person was in a word, disturbing. That person didn't seem to like showering. Smelled like gross old food and looked just as dirty. Apparently had some odd job that Sloane didn't want to repeat. Frank asked,"How bad was it? Like mortician bad?"

"Nah, it's just...I'd rather not talk about it.",Sloane answered. From what Frank could see out of the corner of his eye, he looked uncomfortable. Like he really didn't want to talk about it. So, Frank let it drop. Soon as they got to Sloane's floor, they headed straight to his apartment. Once inside, he got another text from his Dad. Of course the other text wasn't going to be the last of their conversation. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check it. Frowning deeply as he unlocked his phone.

 **[PapaGothel]** _"You still at Sloane's?"_  
 **[You]** _"Yes. I'm still at Sloane's Dad. We just got here."_  
 **[You]** _"Please give me some space."_

Shoving his phone back in his pocket, he noticed that Sloane was watching. Looking slightly concerned as he sits down on his couch. Plopping down next to him, Sloane asked," _Yeesh._ How many times is he going to text you?"

"I think he's just lonely, he doesn't have a ton of friends.",Frank answered. Which sort of was true. David didn't really have any friends his age. Mostly because he didn't really like hanging out with people. Preferring to stay home and watch movies. Or playing video games that he really liked too. But Sloane really didn't need to know that. With a small smile, he continued,"If he keeps texting, I'm going to turn off my phone."

Something that he was tempted to do at the moment. Again, he was going to give his Dad the benefit of the doubt. It could be absolutely nothing. Other than just his Dad was just lonely and being overprotective as Hell. He turned of the sound before shoving his phone into his pants pocket, again. Sitting back against the couch and trying to relax a little. Sloane turned on the T.V to some horror themed show. Turned the volume down a little as he turned to face his friend. Frank toyed with his jacket strings for a bit. Then he set his hands in his lap as Sloane asked,"You guys doing anything big for Christmas?"

"Nah, just gonna drop off my Grandparents gifts and probably watch _'A Christmas Story'_.",Frank answered. Which was true. They were going to drop off gifts, get theirs from his Grandparents, and just watch Christmas movies until he left. Until then, he was determined to spend some time with his friends and family. If they had time or felt up to it. With a small smile, he asked,So what're your plans or Christmas?"

"Eh, just going to have dinner with my Moms'.",Sloane answered. That sounded nice. Both his Moms were super sweet. They even taught Frank a few things when he came over. Like how to fix his own clothing and stuff like that. Putting this to the side, he nodded his head slightly. Sloane said,"Maybe I can convince them to spend time with your Dad."

"That'd be nice. Get him some time with non-straight people.",Frank stated. Give him some time with people who weren't him. Hell, give Frank some time from his Dad too. Toying with his jacket strings again, he thought, _'Giving me some time away from him too. And his newfound clingy nature.'_

While he was deep in thought, he noticed some movement from a beanbag chair. Looking over at it, he noticed that it was Martin. Yawning as he rose from the large beanbag chair that Sloane had. Martin noticed him as well. Tilting his head to the side, he walked over to the new human. Tail slowly starting to wag as he neared Frank. Soon as he was close enough, he started sniffing him. Once the dog seemed satisfied that Frank wasn't an intruder, his tail wagged harder. Not barking but pressing up close to Frank in hopes he'd pet him. Which Frank happily obliged him. Smiling slightly as he rubbed the dogs ears gently. Soon as he was satisfied, he went back to the beanbag chair and laid down. Looking over at Sloane, Frank said,"He's even cuter than his picture."

Sloane nodded his head at this. And with that, they started talking about shows they'd watched. Along with movies that they enjoyed. As well as actors that they had found to be charming. Toying with his jacket strings, Frank asked,"I kind of like Benedict Cumberbatch. The dude's got some nice cheekbones, don't you think?"

"Eh, looks like an otter to me.",Sloane answered. That made him giggle slightly. Another sentiment that he knew most of the internet shared. Especially a few of his classmates. Though he felt they found that to be charming about him. He could understand why Sloane wouldn't be interested. Nodding his head slightly, Frank stated,"Yeah. He kind of does when he's making those funny faces."

His friend nodded his head at this information. After a few more minutes of talking, they started watching the T.V. The show was something about ghosts. Neither was entirely sure and neither were really up to checking it. Fifteen minutes into watching it, Frank felt a vibration in his pocket. One that wouldn't happen when he got a text. Raising an eyebrow, he got his phone out of his pocket. Seeing his Dad was calling him instead of texting him.

And that it was much later than he realized it would be. Around eleven'o'clock at night. Frank knew that this wasn't going to be good. Chewing his bottom lip, he asked,"Can I borrow your bathroom?"

Sloane agreed that he could use it. Pointing it out to him with a worried look. Frank gave a small nervous grin before getting off the couch. Heading to the bathroom and locking himself in. Sitting on the toilet lid, he answered his phone. Before he could even get out a _'hello'_ , David shouted," _ **WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**_ "

"I'm just at Sloane's, Dad. I'm sorry, I lost track of time is all.",Frank answered. Feeling almost terrified that his Dad was shouting already. Telling him how angry he was and where exactly Sloane's place was. That he was coming to get him whether he or Sloane liked it or not. This information made him raise an eyebrow in surprise. Why was he so angry about such a simple mistake? Chewing his bottom lip, he sighed as he gave in. Telling him where the apartment building was and trying to apologize when his Dad hung up on him. With a sigh, he shoved his phone into his pocket. Unlocked the bathroom door before heading to the living room. Looking at Sloane, he said,"I'm sorry, Sloane. Dad's insisting on coming and taking me home. I'm sorry to cut this visit so short."

"You want me to talk to your Dad?",Sloane offered. Which was sweet. But Frank didn't want Sloane to get yelled at by his Dad. Or possibly told something nasty that he told his son hours ago. Not only making an ass of himself but embarrassing his son. Frank shook his head as he answered,"No. I'd really rather not put you in the middle of this."

"I'll text you tomorrow when he's not around, okay?",Frank asked. His friend agreed to this giving him a small smile. Trying to not look as concerned as he obviously felt. Doing his best to ignore this, Frank reached into his pocket. Then turned the sound back on his phone. A few seconds later, there were several loud bangs on the front door. All in quick succession. With a sigh, Frank headed over to the door and opened it up. David stood in front of him with the most angry look he'd ever seen him give. Face almost the same color as his hair as he grabbed his son's wrist. Dragging him out of his friend's apartment as quick as humanly possible. Not saying a word until they were both in the elevator. Soon as they were, he laid into his son. Yelling at how irresponsible he was and how worried he'd made him. Just what the Hell did he think he was doing and all that. It made Frank want to disappear into the elevator wall. Instead of saying anything, he just stood there quietly. Knowing full well that defending himself wouldn't do him any good.

It would just make his Dad even angrier. So he kept quiet as the elevator came to the ground floor. David slowly seemed to calm down as he glared at his son. Anger and disappointment clear as day on his face. Keeping his tight grip on Frank's wrist as he dragged his son towards his car. Opening the passenger-side door with his free hand. Practically shoving Frank into it with the one on his wrist as he said,"I'm so disappointed in you, Sweetheart."

"I can't believe you'd do something so foolish.",he added. Buckling in his son as he kept giving him a stern look. One that suggested he was in more trouble than he initially realized. Frank continued to say nothing as his Dad shut the door. Then got into the driver-side seat. Peeling out of the parking spot, he started their way home. Falling quiet as they made their way down the street. Not even looking at his son as he drove. The silence in the car felt so utterly smothering as his Dad didn't speak. Nor did he speak when they pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car, he walked over to his son's side of the car. Opening it up and unbuckling his seat-belt. Just like he did when Frank was around five years old. Not making a sound as he dragged him out of the car and up to the house. Pushing him into the living room and forcing him to sit down on the couch. Crossing his arms as he stood in front of him and glaring into his eyes. This made Frank feel like he was five all over again too. Reminding him of the time that he'd broken one of his Dad's favorite vases. And how his Dad punished him by not letting him have any sweets for a month. Though he knew his Dad couldn't ground him now. Seeing is he was an adult now. The look still made him uncomfortable as he dropped his gaze to the ground. Avoiding looking at him as he waited for his Dad to speak.

He didn't have to wait long as David asked,"The Hell were you two doing for so long?"

"Just chatting and watching T.V, Dad. Nothing more and nothing less.",Frank answered. He hadn't meant to lose track of time like he had. Nor did he mean to make his Dad worried. It was just an accident. And it wasn't like David didn't know where he was. So why in the world was he so angry? Before he could ponder further on this, his thoughts were interrupted by his Dad gripping his chin. Making him look him in the eye as he questioned,"Is that really all you did alone with him? For nearly seven hours?"

"Nothing else?",David added. His tone suggesting that he didn't believe his son in the slightest bit. That made Frank squirm slightly in his Dad's grip. What else could he possibly mean? They just talked and watched T.V. So what else could they have done? Frank frowned slightly as he nodded his head. In a quiet voice, he said,"Yes, Dad. That's really all we did. I promise."

"Just talked and watched a little T.V.",Frank repeated. Still very confused as to what his Dad was referencing. He thought it over as his Dad examined his expressions for a moment. When David seemed to understand that's the only thing that happened, he was satisfied. Nodding his head at this information then resting his forehead against Frank's. In a quiet voice, he said,"I'm sorry. You just really scared me when you didn't text me, babe."

"Please, don't do this again. Okay?",David asked. The new pet-name made his stomach twist slightly but he put on a fake smile. Nodding his head in agreement before his Dad let go of his chin. Going to the kitchen to get their dinner. Bringing it back on paper plates. When they were done, Frank went upstairs to get ready for bed. Not wanting to be alone with his Dad for another second. Thinking over the pet-name that his Dad had used. Over and over again. He didn't call him that. There was no way that his Dad called him **_'babe'_**. It was just something that he misheard. Nothing more and nothing less. He tried to put this thought aside as he slipped his pajamas on. But he couldn't. It bounced around in his skull as he got himself into bed. Right as his head was about to hit the pillow, his Dad opened his door. Telling him that he wanted Frank to sleep with him instead. Citing that his nightmare made him worry. Frank thought of protesting, but worried his Dad would get upset again. So, he just agreed. Getting out of his bed, he headed to David's room. Surprised that his Dad's formerly queen sized bed was now a king sized one. Instead of saying anything about it, he got into one side and settled down. His Dad joining him after turning out the light. Instead of letting his son stay on his side, he pulled him over to him. Curling up around him as he kissed his temple. Quietly saying his _'goodnight'_ and _'I love you'_. Which Frank repeated quietly as he shut his eyelids. Hoping sleep would soon take him.


	4. The Smothering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His Dad was being clingier than usual. And calling him a pet name that made him slightly uncomfortable. But part of him wondered if he was over reacting. If it was just him being overly sensitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge trigger warning. There's gore and a non consensual kiss between Frank and a dream monster version of David.

Of course, sleep didn't take him right away. He just laid there on the bed as he listened to his Dad's breathing. Feeling his warmth so close to him in a way that made him wholly uncomfortable. Frank couldn't remember the time he'd slept in his Dad's bed. How long had it been? Nine years? Maybe more? It might have been a bit before Mom had passed. Gosh, there was a thought that he didn't want to linger on. Shoving the thoughts to the side, he quietly started humming. Keeping his voice low enough that he didn't wake up his Dad. Or at least, he hoped wouldn't wake up David. This method took him a bit longer than normal, but he finally found himself drifting off. Eyelids fluttering open to the sight of a cafe that was somewhat crowded. There were a few other people in the place and he vaguely recognized them as people he'd seen on campus.

Others he'd just seen in passing. A friend from one of his classes was a barista. She gave him a sweet smile as she went about her work. Frank noticed that he had already ordered a cup of coffee. There was a book in his hands that had jumbled words. Words that were moving around in a weird succession. Closing it, he muttered,"Okay, that's weird."

"What is, Frank?",a voice asked from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sloane standing near the couch. Gently gripping the back of it with a confused look on his face. Tilting his head to the side, he continued,"Everything alright?"

Sloane was there. Not the weird fish creature that he'd seen before. Just his friend and himself at a cafe he'd seen before. It made him sigh with relief as he sat back against the couch he was on. Smiling, Frank answered,"Everything's fine, Sloane. I promise that everything is okay."

"Alright, if you say so.",Sloane stated. Walking around the couch, he plopped down next to Frank. Scooting in close, he put an arm around him. An action that would've made him slightly uncomfortable if he was any closer. Pushing the thought aside, he just leaned into Sloane's form. Smiling slightly, as he just watched the people around them. Sort of milling around but sort of not as well. It was a somewhat relaxing scene. Or would have been if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel Sloane tensing against him. His arm tightening around Frank's shoulders slightly. Chewing his bottom lip, he turned to look at his friend. Seeing his eyes narrowing to focus on something in the distance. Jaw was tense as he watched whatever he was trying to understand. This made him slightly curious as he followed his friend's gaze to the front of the cafe. And as soon as he did, his heart sank into the pit of his stomach. There, almost like the nightmare from the other day, was the fish creature. Dripping wet, teeth barred in an angry hiss, and staring straight at him. What the Hell was it doing here? How in the world did it get out of the ocean to here?

Frank grabbed Sloane's hand as he got off the couch. Pulling him to a standing position, as he kept his eyes on the creature. In a low voice, he urged," _We need to get the Hell out of here_."

"What is that thing, Frank?",Sloane asked. Sounding terrified. But he ignored it as he continued to drag his friend towards the back. Remembering that the cafe had another way out. Sure, it led to an alleyway but it was better than standing there. Anything was better than just standing there waiting for it to attack them. Or let it get closer to them either. Put some distance between them the best that they could. As he feared if he let it close, it would harm the both of them. Which person first, Frank wasn't entirely sure of. But he knew they wouldn't survive if they kept trying to fight him. Putting that aside, he continued to drag his friend out of the place. Right down the hall where he knew the exit was. Where it should have been at the very least. Instead, there were just blank walls and nothing else. Good lord this wasn't good. This wasn't good in the slightest bit. If there was no way out, it'd catch up with them. Soon. Frank checked around for places to get out as Sloane tensed in his grip. In a low voice, Sloane said," _Its getting closer, Frank._ "

" _And it looks really angry too..._ ",he added. And he could hear the near hysteria in his tone. Just how utterly terrified he was of the thing. Frank glanced over his shoulder to check it out as well. Noticing the creature was blocking their only exit. How much angrier it looked as well. Its bright blue eyes narrowing on Sloane as they stood in front of the wall. He felt frozen to the spot like he had the other day. Unable to move as the creature took a step towards them. Snarling as he glared from Frank's face to Sloane's. Sloane seemed to be the only one able to move as he stepped in front of his friend. Arms straight out to protect Frank as the creature continued to close in on them. Feet making the oddest squishing noises on the carpet. When it was within a foot of them, it snarled as it stared between Frank and Sloane. Its chest heaving as it seemed to be deciding something. What, he wasn't entirely sure of. But he doubted it was anything good. In a stern voice, Sloane ordered,"Stay back. Stay back or I'll fucking kick your ass."

" ** _I swear to God, I'll kick your ass!_** ",he added. That didn't seem to deter the creature in the slightest bit. In fact, it seemed to enrage it more. Causing the horrid thing to roar as it launched itself at his friend. Immediately tearing into him as Frank watched on in horror. Unable to move as he watched the creature rip Sloane to shreds. Tossing pieces of him in all directions and eating other parts of him. It was like watching a train wreck. All things terrible, gory, and he couldn't tear his sight away from it. And as soon as the attack happened, it stopped. The thing wiped blood off its lips as it glared right up at Frank. Slowly softening its look as it got back to its feet and casually walked up to him. Gently gripping his shoulders as it stared him in the eye. Frank whimpered,"Please, please...don't hurt me. Just let me go."

" _Pl-please?_ ",he added. Hoping it would just let go of him and let him leave. The creature didn't seem to even hear him as it pulled him in close. Pressing its lips against Frank's in the most passionate manner ever. Deepening the kiss, it moved its hands down to his waist. Then grabbing his thighs and spreading them to get between them. Wrapping the young man's legs around its waist as it shoved him against the wall. Keeping him in place as it kissed him deeper. Grinding up against him as the creature gave soft moans. Frank put his hands on the creature's shoulders to push it away. His stomach twisted as he managed to get the creature's lips off. Taking a deep breath, Frank questioned," ** _The Hell do you think you're doing?!_** "

The creature said nothing as it continued to stare at his lips. Grinning widely as it stared him in the eye. Tilting its head to the side as it said nothing other than just staring. Like it was expecting him to kiss it back. Ignoring this, he tried pushing it away more. Shoving it has hard as he could as he pleaded for it to let him go. A moment later, he found himself being shaken awake. His Dad was gently pressing on his stomach. Soon as he was sure that his son was conscious, he turned away from him. Switching on the lamp nearest the bed before turning back to him. Sitting up, David said,"You were whimpering in your sleep, Sweetheart."

"Having another nightmare?",he asked. Gently stroking the side of Frank's face as he stared into his eyes. An action that reminded him of his childhood. All the other times that his Dad had come in to comfort him after a nightmare. Something that wasn't just comforting then but was sort of comforting now. Putting this to the side, Frank nodded his head. Not able to get his mouth to work right as David gently petted his face. It took him a moment as Frank answered,"Saw a friend of mine die in a dream. Right in front of me and their killer tormented me."

His Dad nodded his head as he looked into his son's eyes. Then he kissed his temple as he pulled him in closer. Curling up tighter against his son as he laid down closer to him. Resting his chin on Frank's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his middle. Squeezing gently as he said,"I bet that was super terrifying, Sweetheart."

"You want me to get you a glass of water?",David asked. Part of him wanted to get David to get him out of the room for a minute. Mostly thanks to how creepy the fish creature looked like his Dad. Another part just wasn't thirsty and wanted the physical reassurance. In the end, his touch starvedness won out and he shook his head. In a low voice, Frank answered,"No, I'm not thirsty. Please keep holding me for a bit."

"Alright, Sweetheart.",David said. Gently nuzzling his son's neck a bit as they laid together. It was slightly uncomfortable, but part of his brain was okay with just putting up with it. There was something nice to be held like this. Though, he wished that he was cuddling Sloane instead of his Dad. As this felt more intimate than it should. Shoving that thought away, he took a deep breath and smiled slightly. Slowly shutting his eyelids as he found himself relaxing. Not enough that he was deeply asleep. But just merely resting. While he was laying there, he felt his Dad's arms pull away from him. Then heard a click from the lamp before his form was back pressing against him. Warm breath hitting his face in a way that was completely uncomfortable. Choosing to ignore this, he tried to focus on falling back asleep. But sleep was still eluding him as he laid there. His Dad didn't seem to have any issue with going back into sleep. As he heard his Dad's regular sleep breathing happening again. There was something slightly comforting in hearing this. Not enough to go back to sleep, but enough to at least relax a little bit. So for the longest time, he just laid there with his Dad curled up next to him. Feeling just like he did when he was a little kid.

Too much like a little kid for his liking. And honestly, he would had pulled away if given the chance. But he was way too tired to even try to. Nor did he want to anger his Dad once again. Or wake him up by shifting around. As he doubted it would be easy for his Dad to get back to sleep. Since David would probably play the victim or something to that effect. So, he started humming as silently as possible once again. Finding himself drifting back to sleep. Dreaming of walking through a meadow that was blissfully free of fish monsters. Also free of people in general. But he didn't care as long as he didn't have to be scared again.

Or be attacked by some horrible monster that looks sort of like his Dad.

A few moments into the walk, he found himself in front of David. David was seated on a checkered blanket and reading a book. From what he could tell, it was 'Frankenstein'. His absolute favorite horror book in the whole world. Frank raised an eyebrow as he came closer to his Dad. Tilting his head to the side, he said,"Hey, Dad."

"Hello, Sweetheart.",David said. Getting a bookmark from his front pocket, he put it in his place. Then looked up at his son with a huge grin. Patting the blanket next to him as he scooted a bit away. Frank walked over to him and plopped down next to him. Giving his son a gentle squeeze, David stated,"I really missed this place. It hasn't changed since the last time that I brought you here."

That made him nod his head but he couldn't recognize it. Though he guessed that was just his brain playing tricks on him. So he didn't say anything about it as he just sat with his Dad. Listening to him talk about the things they could do. How nice the weather was. It really wasn't a nice day. In fact, it was super muggy and felt kind of gross. But he didn't want to ruin his Dad's day and kept this to himself. About thirty minutes into the chat, his Dad quieted down. Then he gently gripped the sides of his son's face as he looked him in the eye. A sad smile on his face as he said,"We can do all that stuff tomorrow, I guess."

"Huh, why?",he questioned. Unsure as to why David wanted to wait until tomorrow for. Then noticed that the scenery was starting to fade away. Looking into his Dad's eyes, his Dad answered,"Because you're waking up, Sweetheart."

"Have a good day, I love you.",he added. Kissing his son's forehead as his real body woke up. Eyelids not yet opening as he tried to gather himself. While he was doing so, he noticed there was still a warm body up against him. First he was slightly freaked out until he realized that it was his Dad. Calming down as he opened his eyelids and turned to stare at his Dad. David's face was still pressed into his shoulder as they laid together. Frank wasn't entirely sure of what to do as he laid next to his Dad. The only options that he had would be to get up and wake his Dad. Or gently shake his arm to wake him up and sneak free as he started getting up. Only one of those options wouldn't get his face bit off. And it was definitely the one where he just gently shook his arm. So Frank gripped his Dad's elbow before he started shaking it as carefully as possible. A few seconds later, his Dad's eyes opened and he said,"Good morning, _babe._ "

Ignoring the _'babe'_ comment, Frank stated,"Good morning, Dad."

David let go of his son's waist as he sat up in bed. Leaning over, he kissed Frank's forehead with a small smile. Frank gave a similar smile as he slid out of bed. Doing his best to make himself seem like everything was fine. Mentally, he was totally freaking out about how close his Dad was. Just the way that David was treating him felt uncomfortable. But he didn't want David to find out that he was feeling uncomfortable just yet. As he worried that he was overreacting to something that was normal. So with as much calmness as he could fake, he headed to his bedroom. Picking out some clothes as quickly as he could without alerting his Dad that something was up. Heading to the bathroom immediately afterward and locking the door. Setting the clothes that he brought on the toilet lid. Soon as he got the shower going, he started freaking out a little bit. This was the weirdest thing in the whole wide world. Why in the Hell would his Dad be calling him 'babe' for? No one calls their kids _'babe'._ Right? There's no reason that parents call their children, adult or not, _'babe'_. His stomach twisted as he quickly got out of his pajamas and into the shower. Hurriedly washing up and then getting dressed. Pressing his ear to the bathroom door, he listened for his Dad. Not wanting to talk to him until he talked to Sloane. When he was sure that his Dad wasn't in the hall, he headed out. Quietly towards his bedroom and straight to his jacket, which was on the floor.

Pulling out his phone out of the pocket, he noticed that he had a few messages from Sloane. All of which were asking if he was okay. Did his Dad do anything to him or not? Asking him to contact him when Frank read the messages.

**[You]** _"Hey, I'm fine. Dad just had a bit of a tantrum. He didn't hurt me."_  
**[Sloane]** _"That's good. I mean it sucks but it's better than your Dad hurting you."_  
**[You]** _"Yeah. So I'll message you later, okay?"_  
**[Sloane]** _"Alright, dude. Have a good day."_  
**[You]** _"You too, bud."_

Putting his phone in his pocket, he gave a soft sigh. Part of him wanted to talk to Sloane about David calling him 'babe'. But he felt like it would be too much to tell a friend. And he still wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't overreacting over this. There was this thought that wouldn't escape him that still believed it meant nothing. And he honestly wasn't entirely sure if it was just him being paranoid or not. Shoving the thoughts aside, he went downstairs to find David making them breakfast. Making waffles in the waffle maker. There was a smell of sausages along with eggs. That was the type of stuff that he usually reserved for good things. Like Christmas, new job, or new significant other. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered if maybe his Dad had a new tradition. Like maybe it was a way for him to comfort his son after a horrible nightmare. It sounded pretty plausible and he sat down at the kitchen table as his Dad finished making the sausages. Turning to him, David said,"Hi, Sweetheart."

"Hey, Dad. What's the occasion?",Frank asked. Motioning towards the waffle maker with his hand. The slightly confused look on his Dad's face made him surprised. While he put the sausages on a napkin covered plate, David answered,"No occasion. Just kind of felt like doing something nice for you is all."

"I kind of thought it would help with the nightmare.",he added. That would have made him sigh, but he didn't want his Dad to know he was suspicious. Especially after David had called him _'babe'_ last night and earlier in the bedroom. So Frank just thanked his Dad as he waited for breakfast to be done. While he waited, he got out his phone. Just checking some of his emails and other things. As he was scrolling through his phone, he heard his Dad clear his throat. Looking up from it, he saw that his Dad was frowning at him. Setting his hands on his hips as he stared down at his son. With a nervous smile, Frank asked,"Umm..is something wrong, Dad?"

"No phones at the table, Frank. It's rude.",David said. That wasn't a rule he'd had before. As far as he could remember, his Dad let him have his phone at the table before. So it struck him as weird that he wouldn't allow it this time. To be polite to his Dad, he shoved his phone in his front pocket. Chewing his bottom lip, Frank muttered,"I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's fine. But please keep it in your pocket, okay?",he asked. Frank nodded his head about this as he mumbled a quiet _'yes'_. With this, his Dad seemed to be satisfied and went to take care of their breakfast. It only took his Dad a few moments to get him a plate. David set his food in front of him and kissed the top of his head with a smile. In a low voice, Frank said,"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart.",David stated. Then hurriedly getting his own food. Putting his plate down next to his son's plate. He quickly went to get him and Frank some coffee along with the proper stuff for it. His Dad plopped down in his chair and scooted a bit closer to his son. Nearly bumping knees as he started eating his breakfast. It made him slightly uncomfortable but he kept his mouth shut. As he feared that his Dad would make a fuss if he did. While they ate, his Dad asked if he had any plans for the day. When he revealed that he didn't, David asked,"Well, how about we go for a road trip for a couple of hours and go see a movie?"

"That sounds good, Dad.",Frank agreed. That didn't sound entirely terrible. But the way that his Dad was acting, it just felt odd. Like it was more than just a simple road trip. Putting this aside, he continued to eat his breakfast. Doing his best to ignore the look on his Dad's face as he sipped his coffee. While he drank it, he felt his phone vibrate. The sound was loud enough that David heard it. Causing him to frown slightly as he looked at his pocket. Looking up at his Dad, Frank set his cup down. Swallowing the coffee in his mouth before he asked,"Is it okay if I check that, Dad?"

"I suppose so.",David answered. In a tone that suggested that it wasn't in the slightest bit. Chewing his bottom lip, Frank got his phone out. Checking to see who messaged him. It was Sloane. Asking if he wanted to hang out or not. David noticed this and let out a huff. Crossing his arms as he almost started pouting at this. Frank quickly texted that he made plans with his Dad and told him that maybe they could hang tomorrow. When he was done, David asked,"Hanging out with Sloane again today?"

"No, Dad. We're gonna hang out tomorrow. Told him that we had plans today.",Frank answered. Giving him a nervous smile as he got back to eating his breakfast. Which seemed to placate him. Looking up at him, he noticed that David seemed somewhat relaxed. Which somewhat put him at ease but still made him uncomfortable. And he hoped that it wouldn't be this awkward during the road trip. Otherwise he would have to jump out of the car.


	5. Quality Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a fun trip for the both of them. Just spending some quality time together. Goofing off and just doing what they pleased. But things don't always work the way you plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost kiss trigger warning. David's a terrible person.

When was the last road trip that they took together? Maybe it was when he was fifteen or so? Somewhere, around that age. He couldn't entirely remember but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact they were going to spend time together. Doing something that they both hadn't done in a long while. He hoped it would calm his Dad down a bit. Or at least keep him from throwing another tantrum like he had the other day. Putting the thought to the side, he hurriedly put on his shoes and jacket. While his Dad did the same. Both men headed to the car without talking to each other. Soon as they were in, David asked,"You want to go to Wal-Mart for some snacks?"

"Yeah, I'd like that.",Frank answered. It would be nice to get a few snacks. Maybe get some energy drinks as well. If he was sneaky enough, he could get a small gift for his Dad. Something that he knew his Dad would like. He chewed his bottom lip as David pulled out of the driveway onto the street. A few moments later, they were headed to Wal-Mart. As they drove along, Frank stared out the window. Not at anything or at anyone in particular. Just watching out the window and letting his mind wander. Thinking over the nightmare from the night before. How the creature attacked Sloane instead of himself that time and he wondered why. Last time, the monster had attacked him and ripped his throat out. Hadn't it? He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember if the monster actually attacked him. Or if the creature merely jumped on him and pinned him down. For a brief second, he couldn't entirely remember if it had or not. Then it slowly came back to him.

No, the monster hadn't attacked him. David had woken him up before he could. All the monster did was pin him to the ground while growling. Part of him guessed it would have if it had the chance. Not, that he wanted to give the fucking thing a chance. Next time that it would show up, he'd do his best to fight it off. No matter how much it tried to harm him.

Shoving the thought to the side, he noticed they were getting close to Wal-Mart. And noticed that it was super packed. As to be expected this time of year. It was super close to Thanksgiving after all. Still, it was going to be difficult to get through the crowd. Sighing, he hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. And that they could get the snacks they wanted. Soon as his Dad got into a parking spot, he got out of the car first. Started heading towards the store when he realized that his Dad hadn't immediately followed. Carefully keeping out of the cars way as he waited for his Dad to catch up. Chewing his bottom lip as David finally caught up with him. Without asking, he quickly grabbed his son's hand as they started walking into the store. Like when he was five years old. Raising an eyebrow, he tried to take his hand back from his Dad. Nearly wincing as David tightened his grip on him. Realizing that he wasn't going to get his hand back anytime soon, he asked,"Dad, why are you holding my hand for?"

"I mean, I'm old enough to walk through the store without supervision.",he added. Feeling slightly embarrassed that he was holding his Dad's hand. Especially considering how old he was. But his Dad didn't seem to notice or pay attention to this as they walked. Not looking the least bit flustered that people were chuckling. Or some were giving them weird looks while they walked. Frank chewed his bottom lip as he started struggling again. Yanking his hand free of his Dad's more harshly than he meant to. Causing his Dad to turn and look at him with a confused expression. Holding his hand, Frank stated,"People're staring, Dad. I'd really rather not hold hands right now."

"Alright, Sweetheart. If that's what you want.",David said. It sounded nice enough. But there was this edge to his tone that made him slightly uncomfortable. He wondered why. This wasn't an entirely weird request in not wanting to hold his Dad's hand. Like, why the Hell was he so mad at him? Shoving this thought aside, they entered the snack aisle. Looking for the things that they liked. There were a few things that Frank was in the mood for. Just wasn't sure that he could afford it at the moment. Sighing, he picked up his favorite package of peach rings or an expensive chocolate. Either one could satisfy his sweet tooth. But he wasn't entirely sure that he was in the mood for one or the other. Weighing them both, he decided peach rings would be better. Setting the chocolate back as he turned to look at his Dad. Noticing that he was holding three different packages of beef jerky. Raising an eyebrow, Frank asked,"I thought you didn't like beef jerky?"

"I just like a specific flavor. Still debating on which one I want.",David answered. Showing his son the three flavors. Each of which were pretty spicy. That surprised him a little. Since his Dad never showed any interest in eating anything spicy before. Instead of pointing this out, he suggested the middle one. As it was his own personal favorite, and he figured that his Dad might enjoy it too. David nodded his head before putting the other ones back. They moved on to another portion of their road trip snacks. Deciding to pick a big one to share between them. Both of them debating whether or not they should get pretzels or red vines. Frank figured that pretzels would probably make them both thirsty. And that they were nice, they probably weren't suitable for a road trip. So they picked a huge tub of red vines before moving on to get drinks. Soon as they were in the right aisle, Frank found his favorite drink almost immediately. A can of rockstar boom, strawberry flavored. Something he used to drink when he lived with David exclusively along with eating gummies. Usually, his favorite breakfast on days when he had to get up super early. Shoving the thought aside, he got himself two cans of it. Noticing that there was a deal on it that'd save him a little money. His Dad gave him a slightly disapproving look but said nothing as he grabbed his own favorite drink.

A bottle of Starbucks coffee, mocha flavored.

After finding it, they hurried to the self check out. Checked out their items and hurried back to the car. Heading out of the parking lot towards a road they usually took for road trips. While they headed down the familiar road, Frank leaned back in his seat. Opening up the bag of peach rings as he looked out the window. Admiring the scenery once again with a small grin on his face. Absentmindedly eating his peach rings as they drove. And for a long while, neither of them said a word to each other. Silently they drove on to nowhere in particular. Taking in the sights as they did so. It was, nice. Neither of them speaking to each other as they enjoyed the silence. Then David said,"I've been thinking and I don't want you to get upset."

"But, I've been thinking that maybe you should move back home after Christmas.",he added. That wasn't unreasonable. But it wasn't something that Frank had wanted to do. He liked his freedom in his dorm room. Liked his roommate. Even if he was a bit of an asswipe sometimes. It was freeing to be on his own and doing things for himself. Toying with his next peach ring, Frank stated,"I dunno, Dad. I mean, I'd rather not be a burden on you."

"I think it'd be easier to just stay in the dorms.",he added. Keeping his tone light so his Dad wouldn't be upset. As he wasn't interested in hurting his feelings or being rude. He put on a small smile when his Dad glanced over at him. Noticing the angry look on his face as he gripped the wheel tighter. David said nothing as they continued to drive along down the road. Putting the peach ring back, he put his treat in the grocery bag. Then he said,"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just don't like the idea of being a burden on you."

"I didn't mean to be mean.",Frank added. Hoping that would make his Dad calm down a little bit. It took a few minutes but David nodded slightly at this. Giving a soft sigh before softening his look a bit. In a gentle tone, David said,"You're not a burden, babe. You've never been one on me and having you home wouldn't be one either."

"I just, I just really miss having you home is all. The place is so empty and lonely without you.",David added. That was understandable. But he wasn't really interested in coming back just yet. Not, when he didn't have to. Sure, on some level Frank wanted to go back home to his Dad. As he missed him as well. Yet, there was this nagging thought in the back of his mind. Telling him to keep refusing to come back home. Be polite as he could about it, but refuse to come back under any circumstance. Frank took his treat out of the bag and he stated,"I understand that, Dad. But it's not like I'm going to stop visiting you every year."

"I'm going to. Hell, we can Skype if you want to?",Frank offered. Figuring that would help with some of his Dad's feelings of loneliness. Even if he wasn't keen on the idea of Skyping with him whenever he felt lonely. Which would probably be pretty much everyday for who knew how long. Shoving this thought aside, he gave his Dad a polite smile. Noticing David seemed to be pretty okay with the idea. Nodding his head, David said,"That sounds like a really good idea, Sweetheart. I'll download Skype on my laptop when we get back home."

And with that matter settled, they fell back into the comfortable silence of before. Frank turned his attention back to the window. Frowning slightly when he noticed that there was snow slowly falling to the ground. Of course there would be when they decided to just take a drive. Why wouldn't this sort of thing happen? He let out a soft sigh as he turned his attention back to his Dad. David didn't seem to be liking the snow either. But he didn't seem to be deterred by it, in fact he seemed to be pretty alright with the weather. Frank mentally shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his peach rings. Noticing that there was still a decent amount left. Looking over at David, Frank asked,"Do you want one of my peach rings, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'd love one.",David answered with a small smile. His son quickly fished one out of his bag before holding it out for him. Raising an eyebrow when his Dad used his mouth to snatch it from him instead of his hand. Rolling his eyes as he stated,"You should've used your hand, dorkbutt."

David said nothing as he chewed on the peach ring. Rolling his eyes playfully back at his son. Then David questioned,"Eh, but where's the fun in that?"

"You're such a dork.",Frank chuckled. His Dad didn't seem to deny this as they drove along. Instead he just joked that so was Frank. Seeing is they were related and he was pretty sure _'dorkiness'_ was a dominant trait. Rolling his eyes, Frank stuck his tongue out playfully at his Dad. Finishing off his peach rings before getting his drink out and opening it up. Soon as he got it open, David asked,"Eesh, how can you stand that stuff?"

"Don't knock it until you've tried it. This stuff's great with gummy bears and worms.",Frank answered. Sure, it wasn't healthy in the slightest bit. But he didn't care. Turning to his Dad, he continued,"It's really good when you need a sugar shock in the morning."

"You could just drink coffee, it'd have the same effect.",David stated. Which he guessed would be true. But he preferred drinking the energy drink and eating his favorite gummies instead. It would make his breath a lot less stinky. And Frank wouldn't need to hit the bathroom after one sip. Instead of pointing this out, Frank said,"Yeah, I guess."

And that was the end of that conversation. As they drove, he realized that he didn't recognize the scenery anymore. Frank raised an eyebrow as he set his drink in the cup holder. Turning his body towards his window as he looked for a road sign. Anything to tell him where they were. But he couldn't seem to see one as they drove along. It was so weird to him that he almost thought they were lost. But shook his head at the idea. After all, this was the road they always went for road trips and he hadn't remembered turning at any point. He just figured that maybe it'd been longer since they'd had a road trip. His memory probably was playing tricks on him. Then he turned his attention back to his Dad with a raised eyebrow as he asked,"Where're we going, Dad?"

"Oh, I was thinking we'd head to the park I used to take you when you were six.",David answered. The park. Man, when was the last time he thought of the park? He didn't really remember much about it aside from the fact everything was wooden. And he might have gotten a splinter there once. Which made David freak out once and take him home almost immediately. After that, he didn't get to go back for a while. Around two years or so. Maybe a little more. Shoving this thought aside, he finished off his energy drink and put it into the trash the car had. Toying with his jacket strings as David drove down the street that the park was on. Even from where they were, he could see that the whole park was empty. Which was odd for this time of day and weather. The snow wasn't nearly deep enough to keep kids from coming to play. It was probably just an inch deep or so. Putting this thought aside, Frank let go of his jacket strings as David pulled into a parking spot. Soon as he stopped the car, David stated,"Well, it's been updated since the last time we were here."

"Wonder when they did that.",Frank said. It really had been a while if this kind of upgrade happened and he hadn't heard about it. He vaguely wondered if it happened during the summer he went to college or while he was at college. Instead of lingering on these thoughts, he turned to his Dad. Who had fished the grocery bag from off the floor. Eating the beef jerky that they'd brought with them as he stared out the window. Seemingly nostalgic for the days that Frank and himself had been there. Or at least he seemed to be in Frank's opinion. Putting this aside, Frank turned his sights back on the upgraded playground. Trying to recall the days that he'd played there. Some of the times he'd played mean-spirited pranks on other kids with Sloane. Bringing a small smile to his face as he reached for his phone. Only stopping himself when he figured his Dad would be upset if he texted his friend while they were hanging out. Instead, he set his hands in his lap as he stared at the swings. A thought coming to him as he watched them move slightly in the breeze. Smiling slightly, Frank asked,"Do you want to play on the swings, Dad?"

"I mean, I know it's silly. But why not, right?",he added. Figuring it wouldn't really hurt anything to use the swings. Since they looked like they could easily support two adult men. And there wasn't any harm in them using them for nostalgia's sake. David seemed to agree with this sentiment as he nodded his head in agreement. Quickly finishing off his beef jerky and throwing the package into the trash. Both men got out of the car and sprinted over to the swings. Frank managing to get to one before his Dad and plopping down into a seat. Kicking his legs, he smiled as he thought of how many times he'd jumped off the swings. How many times he'd hurt his knees or ripped his clothes during the jumps. And the one time he'd managed to knock a tooth out on the sidewalk. Trying to ignore that image, he turned his head to the right. Looking at his Dad as he gave him a big smile. David gave him a similar smile back as he relaxed on his swing. Neither saying anything as Frank started swinging higher and higher. Closing his eyelids briefly to enjoy the breeze on his face. Only opening them when his Dad asked,"Sweetheart, you're not going to jump off are you?"

"You might get hurt.",David added. Sounding pretty concerned with the welfare of his son. Frank slowed himself as he shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to jump off the swings. Not even to break his previous record from when he was little. As he was slightly worried he'd knock out another tooth or possibly do worse to himself. Frank answered,"I'm not going to. I don't have that much faith that I'm not going to break something."

"Good, it'd be a pretty awkward emergency room visit if you did.",David stated. And Frank noticed that his Dad got off his swing. Slowly walking to stand in front of his son's swing. Reaching forward he grabbed the chains of Frank's swings. Jolting his son a little as he smiled down at him. For a few moments, neither man said anything as they sat there. David just examined the look on Frank's face as they stared into each other's eyes. A feeling of unease washed over him as he debated on what to do next. Considering pushing his Dad away to go back to the car. Before he could even move a little bit, David let go of his swing and gently gripped his face. Tilting his face slightly upward to his own as he smiled down at his son. Pressing a gentle kiss to Frank's forehead. Pulling back slightly, David stared at his son's mouth for a good second. Leaning down towards him again as his eyelids half shut. A faraway look on his face as he came within an inch of his son's face. Causing Frank to hold his breath as he stared up at his Dad. This uneasy feeling tightening in his gut as he pulled his head out of his Dad's grip. Quickly getting up off the swing so fast that he almost knocked David over. Gently pushing past him and heading to the car as he chewed his bottom lip. Not saying a word to his Dad as he headed back to the car. Soon as he was in the passenger-side seat, he stared into the distance. Making sure that he didn't look at David as he got back into the car.

Neither man saying a word as they put on their seat belts, pulled out of the parking lot. And started driving towards a diner that they both liked. Something that would take them at least ten minutes or so. Too much time in Frank's opinion. He did his best to keep his face neutral to not raise suspicions in his Dad. Internally he was freaking out over the fact that his Dad tried to kiss him. How close both their lips almost came before he pushed him away. And just how...disturbing it was that David tried that. It was just so out of nowhere and...he carefully glanced over at his Dad as they rode along. The older man's expression was hard to read. At least to him it was hard for him to understand. He wasn't the greatest when it came to facial expressions. And for a moment, he wondered if maybe he had overreacted. That his Dad wasn't going to kiss him on the lips. Just kiss his cheek or something to that effect. Frank mulled his over and over again as he realized that was probably it.

And that he just overreacted to something that didn't mean anything. Chewing his bottom lip, he figured he'd apologize when they got to the diner. Tell his Dad that he didn't mean to hurt his feelings or whatever. But a small part of him was doubtful that was all this was. That there was something more at play here. Bringing up the memory of his Dad's hurt expression when he pushed past him. It definitely wasn't a normal look and he knew it. Trying to shove this away, he glanced back out the window. Watching the scenery as they pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Immediately getting out of the car once it slowed down enough. Nearly running into the place as he didn't look back once. A pink haired waitress gave him an odd look as she came over to him. Not saying anything as he lead him to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. Giving him a menu before going back over to the door to greet his Dad. Who looked way calmer than he had. She brought him over to the booth and gave him a menu as well. Taking drink orders from both of them before leaving them alone. Soon as they were, he put his menu up to avoid looking at his Father. Chewing his bottom lip as he heard David clearing his throat in front of him.

Of course, he ignored that and continued pretending to be reading the menu. Another slightly louder cough sounded and Frank stopped chewing his lip. When a third cough sounded, he gave a very soft sigh. Setting the menu down as he glanced at his Dad. David had his arms crossed in front of him as they locked gazes. In a low voice, he said,"...I wanted to talk about what happened earlier. At the uh..at the park."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Sweetheart. I just wanted to kiss your cheek is all.",David stated. Of course he had. Why wouldn't his Dad want to kiss him on the cheek? That was a normal thing that Dad's did. Even when their kids are adults, perfectly normal. Then why did the little nagging thought not go away? Why did his stomach still feel like someone had a grip on it? Frank did his best to ignore these thoughts as he smiled at his Dad. Doing his best fake grin as he said,"Of course. Wouldn't expect anything less, Dad."

"Now, I don't know about you. But I'm starving.",Frank stated. A total lie, but he didn't want to alert his Dad that anything was wrong. Picking up the menu and reading it over as the waitress came back. She took both their orders before taking their menus. Neither man saying anything as they waited in silence.

* * *

When they were home, Frank hid himself in his bedroom. Locking the door before sitting down on his bed and getting his phone out. Momentarily thinking of texting Sloane to see if he could stay the night. Then putting his phone back as he realized it wouldn't be wise. That his Dad would throw a tantrum about it and do something they both regretted. So he just checked Wal-Mart on his phone for gifts or his Dad. Remembering that he'd completely forgotten to do so when they went earlier. Trying his best to put the almost kiss out of his mind.

Trying to push back the nausea he felt when David's face played over in his mind. Or how close their lips came to touching. He just tried to focus on what kind of funny t-shirt his Dad would wear. And what size he wore as well.


	6. A Fair Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything his Dad has done wasn't that bad. So why does it feel like it is? Why does Frank not trust that David isn't up to something more sinister?

For at least ten minutes, Frank was off in his own world. Trying to pick a gift out for his Dad that would work well. When he started rethinking about telling Sloane or not. Sloane was his best friend after all. They'd been through so much over the years. Pranks, games, and a ton of other things. Why not tell his best friend in the whole wide world about this issue? It's not like he'd judge him for his Dad's actions, right? But some part of Frank was nagging him not to. That he'd overreacted to something that was absolutely normal and minor. His Dad didn't mean anything else by it and Sloane would just tell him that he was being a baby. Which he already knew about himself. 

Locking his phone, he set it aside as he took a deep breath. Trying to calm himself down as he thought the scenario over and over again. Figuring that it was probably just him being paranoid. There was nothing more to what had happened between them. Nothing that he needed to dwell on. So he put these racing thoughts to the back of his mind. Chewing his bottom lip before taking another deep breath to calm himself more. Soon as he was calm enough, Frank fished his phone out of his pocket. Unlocking it, he started to pick clothes that his Dad would like. Silly word shirts that were sarcastic as Hell and Frank knew that David would thoroughly enjoy. Or at least he was pretty sure that he would enjoy. One of which was _'Welcome to the Dark Side, Are you surprised that we lied about the cookies?'_ shirt. And another that said _'Immature. A word boring people use to describe fun people.'_. These definitely seemed like something that he'd enjoy.

Or at least pretend like he'd love. Smiling slightly, he locked his phone once again and shoved it into his pocket. Just as he did so, there was a knock on his bedroom door. Followed by his Dad asking if he wanted to have pizza for dinner. Frank said," _ **Yeah, I'd love some pizza.**_ "

" _ **Alright, Sweetheart. Our usual from Dominos?**_ ",David asked. Frank agreed with this and hoped that he'd go away to make the call. But wasn't surprised when the doorknob wiggled slightly and there was another knock. Chewing his bottom lip again when his Dad questioned," _ **Umm, Sweetheart? Why is your bedroom door locked?**_ "

" ** _I uhh, I wanted a little privacy is all._** ",Frank answered. There was silence for a few seconds. And he knew that his Dad was probably, correctly, thinking it was because of him. So he called," _ **I was buying your Christmas presents and I was worried you'd find out what I was getting you.**_ "

Keeping silent, he listened for his Dad's reaction. Praying that he wouldn't somehow get angry with him for that. And for a few seconds, nothing had happened. Good or bad. Then his Dad stated," ** _Alright. But remember to unlock it soon._** "

" _ **I'm not really comfortable with your door being locked like this.**_ ",David added. Which he obviously agreed to. To at least keep his Dad from yelling at him all over again. A few seconds later, he heard his Dad's footsteps retreating from his door. Soon as he was gone, he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Unlocking it before heading back to his bed and plopping down on it. Laying back on his bed, he tried to relax as he stared up at his ceiling. Debating whether or not to go back downstairs to hang out with his Dad or not. Or if it would be wiser to just lay there on his bed. Watching movies on his phone and not speaking with David. Then he realized that his Dad would probably throw a fit or worse if he did that. So, it would probably be easier for him to just go downstairs and sit on the couch. As long as he made sure that his Dad respected his body space. Which was something that Frank was definitely going to enforce this. Using the pillows from around him on the couch as a blockade. Like he used to do when he was five and his Dad wanted affection. Another thing that he didn't want to think about as he slowly sat up on the bed. Getting up off the bed, he headed out of his bedroom and towards the living room. Noticing that his Dad wasn't in the living room.

And that he was in the kitchen telling their usual order. Frank was grateful for that, as he plopped down on the end of the couch. Putting up a few pillows to protect himself from his Dad. It was a big enough barrier that he knew they wouldn't be able to touch each other. Even on _'accident'_. That made him feel a bit safer as he carefully leaned forward and grabbed the remote. Leaning back to relax on the couch as he heard his Dad wrap up the phone call. When his Dad was done, he came back into the room and stared at him strangely. Raising an eyebrow, David didn't ask any questions before sitting on the couch. Curling up on the other side of it without saying a word. Which Frank wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But said nothing as he started flipping through channels on the T.V to find something that he liked. While his attention was diverted, he noticed there was movement on the couch as he did so. Part of him guessed it was David scooting down the couch. So he ignored it as he tried to pick something that he knew they would both enjoy. Figuring that his Dad might like a show on women who killed people for whatever reason. Either thanks to the fact that they were terrible people, wanted money, or thought they had no choice. Feeling slightly bad for some of the ladies who felt that they had no choice. But wishing the other ladies got karma they deserved. While he was watching the show, he vaguely noticed that his Dad was super close to the pillows. Frank glanced at him from the corner of his eye as he curled up tighter into himself.

But David didn't get any closer or even move the pillows. All he did was sit near the barrier as they watched the show. That made him relax slightly as he slowly uncurled on the couch. But not enough that his Dad could put his hands on him. Or curl up close to him either, even if the pillows weren't there. He guessed if the pillows weren't, he'd tried to press up against him. His brain brought up the image of the first day back. How his Dad put his arms around him so tightly. The hand gripping so close to his inner thigh and squeezing it so intimately. Pushing that thought aside, Frank chewed his bottom lip once again. Worrying his teeth into it as he stared up at the screen. Not, entirely watching it anymore as he tried to ignore his Dad. Which was more difficult when he felt that the barrier was being slowly moved. At first, he thought the pillow had fallen over. Thanks to the fact that his Dad was squishing up so close to him but he realized that wasn't it. David was slowly moving the pillows away from him so slowly that he thought Frank wouldn't notice. Of course he did notice, but he wasn't entirely sure if he should tell his Dad something. Or if he should just curl up tighter on himself and pretend that he hadn't noticed that David was moving the pillows. It took everything in him to keep as still as his Dad moved the final pillow away from him. An icy chill went up his spine as David scooted a bit closer to him. Frank curled up into himself even tighter. Tensing as the older man tried to put an arm around him and causing him to stop. In a soft voice, Frank muttered,"I'm not up for cuddling, Dad. Please back off."

"Okay, Sweetheart. If that's what you want.",David stated. Scooting a bit away from him, his Dad apologized for making him uncomfortable. But, again, there was an uncomfortable edge in his tone. One that made him feel like he was being an unreasonable asshole. Trying to ignore the feeling, he continued to chew his bottom lip. Wincing slightly when he felt a sharp pain in his bottom lip followed by warm liquid dripping down his chin. Going to touch his face, he heard his Dad give a soft gasp. The older man grabbed the sides of his face and turned Frank's head to look at him. When their eyes met, David examines his son's bloodied lip. Removing his right hand, he wiped up the blood with his thumb. In a soft voice, David asked,"Babe, I thought you were over this nasty habit?"

"...stress of the holidays made it come back.",Frank answered. It was sort of the truth. Not the entire truth but enough to hopefully keep his Dad happy. And it seemed to put his mind at ease as he nodded his head at this. With a small sigh, he pulled his son forward until their foreheads touched. Looking each other in the eye, David gave him a small sympathetic smile. That was all he did, he didn't lean any closer to his son. Or do anything else aside from stare into each other's eyes for the longest and most awkward time. And for the briefest moment, he thought that his Dad was going to try to kiss him. There was that faraway look in his eye again that slightly frightened him. Yet, this feeling went away when there was a knock on the door. With a groan, David got off the couch and headed straight over to the door. Leaving Frank to sit on the couch with that sickly feeling in his gut. The bile rising in his throat as he debated on what to do next. His stomach twisting tighter and tighter as he almost chewed his bottom lip once again. Stopping himself as he got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Looking for the paper plates and napkins. Figuring that his Dad wouldn't want to do the dishes anytime that night. Also clearing a place for the pizzas that David had ordered for them. Only a minute after he cleaned the spot off, his Dad came into the kitchen with the two pizzas. One was a normal pepperoni pizza and the other was a meatball with spinach and alfredo sauce base. The meatball and spinach combo was their go to pizza since Frank was in middle school. One that David usually ordered when he wanted to apologize for doing something thoughtless to him. Accidentally harming him too. Part of him wondered if his Dad was apologizing to him for the _'misunderstanding'_ or not.

But, he wasn't entirely sure if this was it. As Frank was sure that his Dad didn't see it as something to apologize for. Instead of lingering on this, he just pushed the thought aside and got two slices of that pizza. And one of the pepperoni. Heading back to the living room and sat down on his side of the couch again. Sitting in a way that he knew would make it difficult for his Dad to touch him like always likes to. Back against the arm rest, feet on the couch so he could use his legs as a barrier. Carefully balancing his pizzas on his stomach as he turned his head back to the T.V. While he relaxed, David came back into the living room. Almost sitting as close as he had before the pizza man came to their house. A slight pout on his face that suggested he didn't like how Frank was sitting. At first, he thought it was thanks to the fact his feet were on the couch. But if that were true, he'd be yelling at Frank to put his feet on the ground. There was something in that look that suggested something more. Even if he wasn't entirely sure of what the reason behind it was. Ignoring it, he did his best to appear to be watching the T.V. Eating his dinner at his usual pace so he wouldn't alert his Dad that he was afraid. While he wasn't entirely watching him, he kept a careful look at him from the corner of his eye. For a few minutes, David did nothing aside from eating his dinner. And watching the screen.

Then it happened. Frank watched as his Dad set his pizza down on his plate and put his plate down on his right side. With his left hand, he gently gripped his son's ankle. His grip was light but it felt entirely uncomfortable. The hand moved slowly but carefully up his calf and came to rest on his knee. Not moving farther than that or gripping him harsher. Just resting there as he used his free hand to eat his dinner. A part of him wanted to shake the hand off of him, but he resisted it. Figuring it was just easier to go with it than to push him away. Continuing to eat his dinner as he watched the show. No longer feeling hungry for the food on his plate. When he was done eating, he set the paper plate on the coffee table near him. Curling his arms against his chest as he tried to ignore the hand on his knee. The gentle squeeze that happened when he squirmed in David's grip. Keeping still, Frank tried to ignore the way his Dad's hand felt on him. It was intimate but at the same time it wasn't. That oily feeling from before was back with a vengeance.

From the corner of his eye, Frank saw David move the plate to the coffee table. Turning his head, he watched David rise to his knees in front of him. Gripping his other knee with his right hand as he stared down at his son. The look in his eye was wholly unsettling as he gently straightened Frank's legs. Carefully arranging himself between his son's legs as he slowly moved forward. Putting his hands up, Frank asked,"Umm, Dad. What the _ **Hell** _are you doing?"

His Dad didn't answer him as he laid himself over his son's body. Resting his head over his son's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist. David nuzzled his chest slightly as he relaxed into Frank's form. In a soft voice, he answered,"Just figured we could both use a cuddle. It's been a while since I've gotten to do this with you."

"I've really missed this.",David added. Giving Frank's waist a gentle squeeze as he watched the T.V. Frank almost started squirming at this. But realized it wouldn't be a wise move. There wasn't anything sexual in a cuddle. Even with them being this close, it wasn't anything overtly bad. At least in his mind it wasn't supposed to be. If he pushed his Dad away, he knew that David would probably yell at him for it. Shoving the thought aside, he pretended to be okay with it. Keep as still as possible without appearing to be too tense. It was the hardest thing for him to do as he laid there under David's body. The weight of his Dad on him felt like he was being pinned. Which, technically, he was being. Pinned under the weight of David's body. Slowly feeling suffocated under the older man as Frank watched the T.V. Half an hour into the program, David said,"It's surprising how people can kill their loved ones so easily."

"Some people just don't see their family as human beings.",Frank stated. Which was unfortunately true in this case. The Mother didn't seem to see her three children as human beings. She also didn't want their Father to have her children when they got divorced. So, she killed all three of them by stabbing them to death. Her oldest first so he couldn't save the others. Then, her middle child and youngest. Which was unfortunately easy as both boys shared a bedroom. Luckily, but unlucky for the Mother, the oldest son had lived long enough to tell his Father that his Mom stabbed him. She was arrested, put on trial, and sent away for years for the triple homicide. Frank felt terrible for the Father of the three dead children. Not only was he alone, he would be mourning his children for the rest of his life. Frowning, Frank continued,"They just see their children as objects. Something they can destroy whenever they want to."

"It's just really horrible.",he added. Glancing down at his Dad, he noticed the thoughtful look on his face. How disturbed he looked by this information as well. Not, that he could entirely blame his Dad for being disturbed by it. After all, Frank was pretty freaked out by it too. How people like that could do something that terrible. Putting this aside, he turned his attention back to the T.V. David asked,"Have you been doing research into things like this?"

"A little. Not enough to appropriately say that I could be a detective or anything.",Frank answered. And he didn't want to be either. That kind of job would be too much for him to handle at all. Putting this thought aside, Frank asked,"So, do you want to do another movie night?"

When his Dad looked up at him, he continued,"I figured that we needed a little break after watching people murder their families. Along with other innocent folk."

"Like watching Spaceballs or stuff like that.",Frank added. Spaceballs was Frank's favorite parody movie. Making fun of a lot of tropes in Star Wars while not being cruel over it. He also enjoyed the costume design too. It wasn't David's favorite, but he seemed to enjoy the movie just fine. David nodded his head slightly as he glanced up at his son. In a soft voice, he said,"Sounds good to me. I vote we start it after this episode."

Frank agreed, as they waited for the episode to end. Soon as it did, David carefully got up off of his son and the couch. Grabbing paper plates before going to the kitchen to put the pizza away, toss the plates, and start making the popcorn. Soon as his Dad was out of the room, he hurriedly got the movie ready. Carefully taking deep breaths as he put the DVD into the player. Soon as he was done, he hurried over to the nearest armchair instead and sat down. Fearing that if he sat on the couch, his Dad would lay on top of him again. Which proved to be the right move as his Dad came in with a bowl of popcorn in his right arm. Some candies in the other with Frank's other energy drink in his hand. In the hand that held the popcorn was a root-beer. When he spotted Frank seated in the armchair, he pouted like a cranky toddler not getting their way. Putting everything but his son's drink down, David asked,"Something wrong with the couch, Sweetheart?"

"I was feeling a little warm, Dad.",Frank answered. Giving an apologetic smile as he continued,"Nothing against you but I was getting a little sweaty. I'm sorry."

"I completely understand.",David stated. That angry edge to his voice was present once again. But he wasn't sure what it entirely meant. His stomach twisted harshly as he tried to ignore the guilty feelings in him. Making his smile look more genuine as his Dad gave him the energy drink. Frank opened the can as he turned his attention to the T.V. Pressing _'play'_ on the remote as he took a sip. Feeling grateful that his Dad wasn't yelling at him or going passive aggressive. Like he used to do when Frank was a teenager and did something he didn't like. Putting this thought aside, he continued to watch the movie. Genuinely relaxing as he watched the movie. Halfway through the movie, his Dad asked,"You got any plans with Sloane tomorrow?"

"No, I don't.",Frank answered. Looking over at his Dad, he asked him why he wanted to know. Was he upset that his son could be spending time with his best friend? David stated,"I was thinking that you invite him here. Hang out together for the whole day."

"I'll even leave the house for your hang out.",he continued. There was this nonverbal _'but'_ lingering in the air. An ice spike forming in his stomach as he clenched his jaw. Taking a deep breath, Frank questioned,"I feel there's a **_'but'_ **coming on. So what are the conditions of me hanging out with my best friend?"

"When we go to bed tonight, you let me cuddle you.",David answered. That made him slightly uncomfortable but it didn't sound entirely unreasonable. It was just them cuddling together. Yet, he had this uneasy feeling about this. Why in the world would he make it a condition for if he got to spend time with his best friend for? Frank felt like there was more to it but didn't want to raise a fuss either. So he merely shook his head in agreement. Quietly, he said,"Okay, Dad. If that's all you want from me then okay."

"Alright. I'll probably just spend most of tomorrow picking up Christmas gifts for you.",his Dad said. It felt like a weirdly constructed lie. But he wasn't going to call him out on it either. Instead he just went back to watching the movie and sipping his favorite energy drink. Neither of them speaking as they watched the screen. After it was over, his Dad suggested that they watch 'Scary Movie'. Frank agreed to it and set his drink on the coffee table. Heading over to the DVD player, he got everything set up. The cold feeling still sitting in his stomach as he headed back to his seat. Picking up his drink, he plopped back down in his seat. Hitting play soon as the title screen came up. While they watched the screen, his Dad practically wolfed down the bowl of popcorn. Again, neither of them saying anything as they silently watched the movie together. Once the movie was over, they started cleaning up to get ready to sleep. While Frank got the DVDs put away, David put the candies in the fridge. Along with what was left over of his soda. Putting the bowl for the popcorn into the sink before heading upstairs to put on his pajamas. Soon as he was done, Frank headed upstairs as well. Going to his bedroom to put on his pajamas too and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he took a deep breath to steady himself and headed to his Dad's bed. Getting into it and making himself as comfortable as he possibly could.

Laying on his back with his hands on his stomach. Waiting for his Dad to finish brushing his teeth and everything else. Knowing that it wouldn't be long until his Dad was in the bed with him just made him more anxious. His stomach twisted into a tighter knot as he laid there on David's bed. Taking a deep breath as he heard his Dad's footsteps coming down the hall. Opened and shut the door. Turned off the light before coming up to the bed and carefully got under the covers. Scooting up to his son and pulling him close to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his son's shoulders. Pressing his son's face into his shoulder as he held him close. Humming a lullaby quietly as he settled down next to his son. In a soft voice, David said," _Goodnight, Sweetheart. I love you._ "

" _I love you too, Dad._ ",Frank whispered back. Fighting the urge to shove his Dad off the bed as he laid there. Closing his eyelids as he slowly fell into dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next day, Frank was the first one to wake up. He found himself curled up to his Dad's side. Face still pressed against David's shoulder like the night before. His Dad's arms still tightly wound around him in an uncomfortable embrace. It just made him feel slightly sick as he carefully moved his Dad's arms off of him. Gently pulling an arm off as he slowly pulled his face out of his Dad's shoulder. Setting his arm back in place before slipping off the bed as slowly as possible. Once out of the bed, he tiptoed out of David's room to his own room. Grabbed his clothes and his phone before heading to the shared bathroom. Only pausing once to be sure that his Dad wasn't awake just yet. When he was sure that he didn't hear anything coming from his Dad's room, he hurried into the bathroom. Put his clothes on the toilet seat along with his towel.

Checked the time on his phone and was surprised to find it was ten A.M. For a few moments, he struggled to figure out if Sloane was up at that hour. But figured it'd still be wise to send him a message asking him to come over. Deciding that once his friend was over, they'd leave the house and he'd tell Sloane everything. Because, even if he was overreacting, Frank wanted his best friend's opinion on what David had been doing to him. As Frank was worried that he couldn't trust his own judgment at the moment. And hoped a different perspective could better understand what was truly going on.


	7. Whole New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wasn't entirely sure if what was going on was wrong or not. But figured it wouldn't hurt to get his best friend's perspective on things. See if he was wrong or not about his Dad's actions. And somewhat praying he was.

When he was done getting ready for the day, Frank checked his phone for texts. Noticing that Sloane agreed to his idea and promised to bring Martin over at one P.M. This made him smile slightly as he headed out of the bathroom and downstairs. His Dad was in the kitchen already and making breakfast once again. Still dressed in his pajamas as he made scrambled eggs. Some toast as well. And from the sound of the coffee maker, he was brewing them some coffee. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary or wrong. Yet, there was this lingering feeling of dread in his stomach. Frank knew it was irrational, but he couldn't shake the feeling.

Doing his best to push his feelings aside, he headed to the cupboard. Pulling out his favorite cereal, strawberry-special K, then taking a bowl from the one next to it. Putting them both down on the counter, he headed to the fridge to get the almond milk. Pouring the cereal in first before the milk. Quickly shoving it back into the fridge, then getting a spoon from the nearby silverware drawer. David asked,"Are you two boys doing anything special today?"

"Nah, just hanging out and watching T.V.",Frank answered. It was sort of the truth of what they were going to be doing. For the most part, they were going to be talking about David. As well as what David had been doing to him. The almost kiss that happened the other day that his brain wouldn't let go. Giving his best fake smile, he added,"Y'know. Just generally nothing but be lazy lumps on the couch."

"Sounds like a good day in my book.",David stated. Not sounding like he suspected that his only son was lying to him. It put him slightly at ease as he headed back over to the table. Setting his bowl of cereal down before sitting in his usual spot. Eating his breakfast as David finished making his own. Setting his food down in quick trips before getting himself some coffee. Looking over at his son, David asked,"Do you want any coffee, Sweetheart?"

"I'd love some coffee, Dad.",Frank answered. Before he could tell his Dad what he wanted in it, David was setting his up. Pouring almond milk in first along with some sugar. Then he poured as much coffee as he knew his son could stand. Poured himself a mug of black coffee before putting the pot back. Bringing both mugs over, David asked,"Still like almond milk in yours? Or am I remembering that wrong?"

"I still like almond milk in my coffee, Dad.",Frank assured. It still was the only way he could really tolerate coffee. Quietly thanking his Dad, he took his mug from him. Slowly sipping on it as he tried to avoid burning the inside of his mouth. Neither man spoke as they ate their breakfasts together. This felt, nice. Just the two of them spending time together in silence and enjoying each other's company. Nothing pressing that they needed to do. Or had to. All they had to do was just sit there and relax. A small smile came to Frank's face as he set his mug down. Moving back to eating his cereal as his Dad drained his mug. Few seconds later, David set his cup down and asked,"So what time is Sloane coming over?"

"Around one.",Frank answered. Not really thinking anything of this question. Aside from him wanting to know how long he has before he should leave. Which he was right, David nodded his head slightly then set his mug down. Slowly eating his breakfast as a small smile came to his face. Finishing off his scrambled eggs, David questioned,"So, I was thinking. Tomorrow night we watch a marathon of movies and have a few drinks. Sound cool?"

Drinking wasn't something that Frank really did or wanted to do. As he wasn't entirely interested in beer or any other forms of alcohol. Never going to parties that he knew would have it. Or drinking with the few friends that he had. Instead, he would just have sodas or coffee if either were provided. His Dad knew that he didn't really like drinking and he didn't remember David being a drinker. And there really was no way that Frank was going to for any reason. Shaking his head, Frank answered," ** _No_** , Dad. I would really rather not."

"Aww, come on. It'll just be the two of us tomorrow here at home.",David urged. The insistence that they drink together unsettled him slightly. Just why in the Hell was his Dad doing this for? Trying to shove the thought aside, Frank shook his head. Not wanting to drink over horror movies with his Dad. Who looked slowly and slowly more irritated as he set his silverware down. Crossing his arms, David said,"We won't be going anywhere, Babe. It'll just be the two of us watching horror movies here in the house. I won't call an Uber or invite anyone else."

"So come on. What's it going to hurt?",he added. What was it going to hurt? How about the fact that he said _'no'_ already. Why couldn't his Dad respect that he said _'no'_? Frank didn't want to drink with David even if they were staying home. Yet, the look on the older man's face was slowly making him more and more uncomfortable. That if he said _'no'_ , he would be screamed at like the other day. Maybe not even talk to him for who knew how long. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as he finished his bowl of cereal then moved to drink his coffee. Trying to ignore the look on his Dad's face while thinking the proposal. Figuring that if he agreed with what his Dad wanted, he wouldn't yell at him more. Besides, it was just drinking with David in the house. What's the worse that could happen to them?

Turning to his Dad, Frank said,"Sure, I guess it's fine."

"Good. I'll get some of my favorite stuff while I'm buying your presents.",David stated. Uncrossing his arms as he leaned towards his son. Pressing a gentle kiss to his son's cheek before leaning back. Going back to eat his own food. When his Dad was done, he put his dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get ready for the day. Soon as he was out of sight, Frank thought over what the older man had requested of him. His stomach felt like it was being twisted into several tight knots. There was something off about the request, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe Sloane would shed some light on the request once he got there. Yeah, soon as Sloane got there he'd have some idea of what was going on. If he phrased it correctly that is. For now, he'd just go about the morning like everything was fine. Chugging his coffee before heading over to the sink with his own dishes. Quickly washing them before putting them into the drying rack. Afterwards, he checked the time on his phone. It was only around eleven-thirty, only an hour and thirty minutes left of waiting. Until then, he decided to do some chores to avoid being around his Dad for a bit. Anything to keep his distant from the older man who seemed to be hellbent on clinging to his only child. So it was probably would be wiser to go do the laundry in the basement. 

But first he should gather the dirty laundry from the upstairs hamper. Hopefully without running into David while he did so. He chewed his bottom lip as he hurriedly headed upstairs to the hamper. Hating the fact that it was seated right next to the bathroom door. Frank stood still as he possibly could to see if he could still hear the shower. Which definitely was still running. That made him feel a bit safer as he walked to the hamper. Opening it, he scooped up the dirty clothes then practically bolted down the stairs with them. Heading through the kitchen to get to the basement door and sprinting down the steps to the washing machine. Looking behind himself, he made sure that David wasn't behind him. When he was absolutely sure that he wasn't he split their clothes. Colors from his whites. Putting the whites on the dryer while taking care of his colored clothes. Pouring the laundry detergent into the machine but not yet turning it on. As he didn't want to mess with David's shower time.

As he knew full well that would piss off his Dad. Probably send him screaming out of the shower and down to him as well. Shoving the thought aside, he sprinted upstairs and through the kitchen. Going straight to the stairs as he listened for the shower. Finding that he couldn't hear it from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Frank quietly walked up the stairs to see if he could hear it better from there. Soon as he was close enough, he held his breath as he listened for the shower. Noticing that it wasn't running anymore, he headed back downstairs. Straight for the basement laundry room and turning on the washing machine. Leaning against it, he took out his phone to text Sloane. Just wanting to speak to him before he came over.

 **[You]** _"Hey, Sloane. I've been meaning to ask you something."_  
 **[You]** _"It's gonna be a bit weird. And you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Okay, dude. What's going on?"_  
 **[You]** _"Has your Mom or Dad ever called you 'babe'?"_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Ever called me 'babe'? No."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Why?"_  
 **[You]** _"Dad calls me 'babe' sometimes. And I don't know if it's normal."_

After this, Sloane didn't reply to his text. His friend started writing a text but stopped. Would try to respond once again but then would stop. Write once more before deciding it again. Causing Frank to doubt himself for even mentioning this to his best friend. Frank chewed his bottom lip before Sloane sent him another text.

 **[Sloane]** _"Yeah, I don't think that's normal."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Is there anything else that your Dad does that's weird?"_  
 **[You]** _"Um, yeah. When we had a movie night a couple of nights ago, he cuddled me."_  
 **[You]** _"But like his arms were all over me. One hand on my shoulder and the other was on my thigh."_  
 **[You]** _"Not platonic touching either. But like how partners touch each other."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Anything else?"_  
 **[You]** _"I was giving him a kiss goodnight. He turned his head so our lips would touch."_  
 **[You]** _"Then yesterday, he tried to kiss me again. He said he wanted to kiss me on the cheek."_  
 **[You]** _"But I don't trust that."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Do you want me to come over early?"_  
 **[You]** _"No. It'll make him suspicious and who knows what he'll do."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Okay. But if you want me over sooner, call me."_  
 **[You]** _"I will, I promise."_

With this, he shoved his phone back into his pocket. Feeling the most calm that he'd ever felt in the past few days. Finally, there was proof that he wasn't overreacting. Proof that what David's actions were more than he was labeling them as. There was this small sense of relief in knowing that. But he still felt uncomfortable as he stood next to the washing machine. Knowing that he wasn't wrong about his Dad made him feel a bit better. But not enough to feel safe in the same house with him. Doing his best to ignore it, he headed upstairs to watch T.V. Figuring he had at least twenty minutes before the laundry would be entirely done. Soon as he was in the living room, he picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. Sitting down in the nearest armchair with it. A few moments later, his Dad came back into the room. Walking up to the chair that his son was in. Making Frank feel trapped as he tried to pick something to watch until Sloane came over. Chewing his bottom lip, Frank asked,"Is there anything that I can help you with, Dad?"

"Just wanted to give you a kiss _'goodbye'_ is all.",David answered. A simple thing that his Dad usually did when he was younger. Right when he left his son with a babysitter or the neighbor. This time, there was an uneasy feeling about this. But instead of saying anything against it, he gave his Dad a small smile. David leaned forward as he gripped the sides of his son's face. And pressed his lips firmly but gently against his son's. Pulling him closer when Frank tried to pull himself out of his Dad's grip. The kiss only lasted a few minutes before his Dad pulled away. Grinning a little as he headed towards the door. Slipping on his jacket before his boots and taking his keys off hook. Before leaving, he turned towards Frank and blew him a kiss. His smile widening as he said,"Have fun with Sloane, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad.",Frank stated. Doing his best to keep his tone steady as his Dad left. Holding his breath as he listened for David's car to pull out of the driveway. Soon as he was gone, he touched his lips. An overwhelming feeling of disgust washing over him as he curled in on himself. It shouldn't have surprised him that he'd do something like this. But it surprised him that he allowed him to kiss him like that. Frank berated himself for not realizing that was what his Dad wanted from him. Telling himself off for not protecting himself better. Chewing his bottom lip, he muttered,"Good job, dumbass."

"How in the Hell could you be so stupid?",Frank asked himself. Putting the remote down next to himself and pressing his palms over his eyelids. Putting his hands down, he reached into his pocket for his phone. Checking the time to be sure he knew how long until Sloane came over. An hour and ten minutes until Sloane would come over. Unless he decided to call him instead. Which part of him really wanted to but another part didn't want to. Not wanting to bother his friend when he knew that he wasn't entirely ready. Taking a deep breath, Frank decided it would be wiser to call Sloane. Have him come over sooner to tell him about what went on. He sighed as he told his phone to dial Sloane's number and put the phone on speaker. A second later, Sloane answered the call. Frank said,"Hey, Sloane."

" _Hey, Frank. Is everything okay?_ ",Sloane questioned. The tone of his voice suggested that he was worried. And of course he had a right to be. Considering the things that he told his friend not that long ago. Who wouldn't be concerned? In a calm voice, Frank answered,"No. I need you to come over right away. I...Dad just kissed me before he left the house."

" _Where did he kiss you?_ ",Sloane asked. Sounding even more serious than he did a moment ago. Which surprised him. Taking a deep breath, Frank answered,"On the lips. And he wouldn't let me pull out of it either."

"Called me _'babe'_ again.",he added. It wasn't more disturbing than the kiss was but it still made him highly uncomfortable. And it made him wonder why he was using that word. As he could never remember him calling his previous girlfriends or boyfriends that. And he tried to think of a time that David had called his Mom that. But never remembered a time that the pet-name was ever used. Shoving the thought to the side, Frank said,"It was kind of...kind of creepy."

" _That's more than just kind of creepy. That's full blown disturbing._ ",Sloane stated. It took him by surprise that Sloane would say that. But he definitely knew it was true. Just not something that he wanted to say out loud to himself. Frank stared at his phone as Sloane said," _I'll be at your place in a few minutes._ "

" _I wanna know more about what your Dad's been up to._ ",Sloane added. Which Frank quickly agreed to before they both hung up. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he jumped when he heard the washing machine go off. It took him a second to compose himself and head towards the kitchen. Then hurried down the stairs towards the washing machine. Thinking that doing the laundry would help him keep a level head. That focusing on the normal things to keep the thoughts out of his head. Frank took a deep breath to steady himself before putting the wet clothes into the dryer. Pressing the right settings and making sure it was going. Then put the white clothes into the washing machine a moment later. Turning on the washing machine before heading back upstairs.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sloane's car was pulling into the driveway. He immediately came into the house with Martin. Who made himself busy by sniffing every part of the room before coming up to Frank. Wagging his tail hard as he came up to him. Sitting in front of him as Frank started rubbing his ears. In a soft voice, Frank asked,"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"You and your Daddy having a good day?",he questioned. When Martin tilted his head to the side, he chuckled a little. Looking over at Sloane as he let go of his friend's dog's head. Turning to him, he said,"Thanks for coming over. It's really been kind of lonely with just Dad and me."

"Sounds like it's been pretty lonely.",Sloane agreed. Part of him was grateful that his feelings weren't entirely invalid. But a part of him still felt like he was overreacting to what his Dad had done. That maybe what David had done wasn't as terrible. Putting those thoughts aside, Frank said,"It just started out with small stuff. Like the nickname and the forced snuggle. Then there was him coming into my room when I had a nightmare."

"He threw the biggest fit over me hanging out with you when we saw you.",Frank added. Telling his friend how David had called him a _'degenerate asshole'_. Chewing his bottom lip as he thought over his Dad yelling at him. The anger and hurt in his eyes. In a soft voice, Frank said,"It was...it felt so out of no where I don't know what to say about it. He just went from zero to a hundred in a few seconds."

"Just over you wanting to spend time with me?",Sloane asked. Frank nodded his head at this as he went back to petting Martin. The dog continued to wag his tail as Frank continued to pet him. Getting out of the armchair and having his friend's dog pulled against him. Petting his head, Frank stated,"I don't understand why he's so upset with me over this. Me actively hanging out with a friend for even the smallest amount of times."

"Sounds like he just wants you all to himself.",Sloane pointedly said. Which made sense. Isolating him from his friends and other family. Kind of sounded like his childhood in a nutshell. Putting those nagging thoughts aside, Frank thought of David's proposal for tomorrow. The idea of them drinking together while watching horror movies. Watching horror movies within itself wasn't an issue. But the idea of drinking heavily with him was. Mostly thanks to the fact that Frank didn't drink and David rarely did either. So the idea just made him puzzled. Looking up at Sloane, Frank asked,"Want to hear the weirdest thing he wants to do tomorrow?"

"What?",Sloane questioned. Then Frank told him about David's idea for the next day. How his Dad wanted to get drunk while watching horror movies. That it made him slightly uncomfortable thanks to the fact that neither drank. Or at least didn't drink that often. Sloane looked puzzled at this but didn't say anything as he toyed with his hoodie. Almost as if he didn't have any idea of why his Dad wanted to get plastered the next day either. So they sat in relative silence as the T.V was background music for them. Martin stopped wagging his tail as he started sitting on Frank's lap. Settling his head on Frank's shoulder as Frank held him close. Frowning slightly, he stated,"I agreed to the whole drinking thing because I didn't want to piss my Dad off. Just like I agreed to the cuddling thing last night."

"I know it wasn't wise but I just...I just didn't want him to scream at me.",he continued. His Dad's anger was what scared him the most. As that temper was what kept him in check when Frank did things that he didn't want him to. Such as yelling at him or even threatening to hit him on occasion. A few memories of his Dad spanking him briefly ran through his mind before he squashed it. Shoving the images away, he chewed on his bottom lip. Letting go of his lip, he added,"I know it's childish to be afraid of an angry person."

"It isn't childish, Frank.",Sloane assured. This slightly made him feel better. But he still felt like a total baby about it. Trying to squash these feelings he hugged Martin as gently as possible. Sloane added,"David definitely was the one being childish. The way he treats you isn't okay in the slightest bit even if you broke a rule."

"I guess you're right, Sloane.",Frank muttered. Not feeling confident that his friend was actually right or not. As he felt like every time his Dad would yell at him it would be his fault. That he deserved it for not being a better son or something. Putting the thought to the side, he said,"I mean, I know you're right but it just feels like it's my fault."

Sloane said nothing at this and nodded his head slightly. Sure, he probably didn't fully understand why Frank felt this way. But he clearly wanted to understand. Instead of forcing him to talk further about it, Sloane asked,"Is there a chance that I could convince you to stay at my place for the rest of the holidays?"

"No. I if I tried to leave the house for any reason, Dad'll flip.",Frank answered. Knowing full well that his Dad wouldn't let him leave for anything at all. At best, he probably would lock him in his bedroom to keep him in the house. And at worst, he probably would call the police. Have them arrest his friend while dragging Frank back kicking and screaming. Well, he'd hoped that he would find the courage to fight against his Dad. As he had some slight doubts that he'd be able to get out of David's grip so easily. Petting Martin's back gently, Frank added,"I mean you remember how he acted to me staying over at your place so late. The meltdown that he had and how he dragged me out of the place."

"Yeah, had some neighbors complain about it to the landlord.",Sloane stated. That made him feel slightly guilty. He didn't want Sloane to get in trouble with his neighbors or anything like that. But he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. After all, his Dad didn't need to scream at him at the top of his lungs for an accident. One that was slightly caused by him. Even if Frank understood David's reasoning. Shoving the thought to the side, he nuzzled Martin. Then let carefully let the dog go so he could go snuggle up with his human. Which the dog immediately did. Jumping up on the couch and laying on top of his human as Frank said,"I'm sorry, Sloane. I didn't want to get you into trouble with anyone."

"It's not your fault, Frank.",Sloane assured. And from the tone of his voice, Frank could tell that he meant it. It sort of made him feel better about what had happened. Shoving the thoughts aside, he got back onto the armchair. Carefully getting the remote up so he wasn't entirely sitting on it. Frank toyed with the remote for a bit as he asked,"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what do you want me to do?",Sloane questioned. Frank told him to visit around five'o'clock tomorrow night. Just to make sure that everything was fine. And that David wasn't going to do something violent towards him. He wasn't sure that David would beat him up or anything like that. But there was a horrifying sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Frank worried that something was going to happen. Even if he wasn't entirely sure why. Nor could he explain that instinct to his best friend about it either. There was just this strange sensation in his gut. Trying to shove the feelings away, Frank said,"I know it's weird but I'm not sure about why he wants to get us both drunk for."

"It does sound rather freaky, Frank. But I'll definitely stop by tomorrow to check up on you guys.",Sloane said. Sounding just as worried as he felt about the whole getting drunk idea. Frank got his phone out of his pocket to check what time it was. It was around six. He couldn't remember when his Dad said that he'd be home. But he was pretty sure it wasn't going to be anytime soon. To make absolutely certain, he got his phone out of his pocket. Checking any messages that his Dad might have left. Since he had turned the volume off when Sloane came over. There weren't as many as he feared there would have been. In fact there were only three.

 **[PapaGothel]** _"What size do you wear again?"_  
 **[PapaGothel]** _"Never mind, I remember now."_  
 **[PapaGothel]** _"I'm going to be back around midnight. Buy whatever you want for dinner."_  
 **[PapaGothel]** _"I love you, Sweetheart."_  
 **[You]** _"Love you too, Dad. Talk to you later."_

That made him relax a little bit as he and Sloane continued to hang out. Frank ordered them two cheese pizzas and bread sticks. Finally unwind as they watched cheesey movies, played cards, and video games. Right up until nine at night when Sloane headed out for home. Continuing to promise that he was going to come back around five tomorrow. And that things were going to be okay. Picking up Martin, Sloane stated,"See you tomorrow, Frank."

"Text me if you need me to come earlier tomorrow too, okay?",he asked. Frank nodded his head in agreement as he watched his friend leave. Leaving him utterly alone in his home and feeling like he was being watched as well. Trying to push that feeling aside, he went to clean up the left overs from dinner. Putting them in the fridge with the other left over pizzas. Then went back to the living room and straightened it out. After he did that, he turned on the T.V. and started watching some of his favorite horror movies. Still feeling like he was being watched as he stared at the screen.


	8. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't anything he had initially anticipated having to do. Fleeing his house without his shoes or much on him. But he knew that he couldn't stay home anymore. Not with what he had done. 
> 
> And not with how angry his Dad was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forced kiss trigger warning.

That strange feeling slightly overwhelmed him as he curled up on the couch. Pulling the blanket over his body as he tried to relax. There was nothing wrong in the slightest bit. Frank was alone in the house and no one was there. So that meant he was safe in his own home. All the doors were locked and so were the windows. The only people with the key were himself and his Dad. He shouldn't be feeling so scared of his own home. Yet, here he was. Feeling like he was being watched through the windows that were near the door for some reason.

Trying to ignore that, he kept his gaze on the T.V and took a deep breath. Doing his best to act like nothing was wrong. That nothing was out of the ordinary. But the feeling persisted, as he sat there on the couch. And after ten minutes of the feeling, he decided that he had had enough of it. Getting up, he headed over to the curtains nearest the door and shut them. Grateful that they were thick ones that would block out most light. Just knowing that now no one can stare at him through the windows made him feel safe. Frank gave a soft sigh of relief as he headed back over to the couch and plopped down. Pulling the blankets over himself once again as he stared at the T.V. Zoning out for a few minutes when he felt his phone go off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he was surprised to find that it was his Dad calling him. Raising an eyebrow, he answered the call. Before he could mutter a single _'hello'_ , David asked," _Hey, is Sloane still there?_ "

"Nah, he left like twenty minutes ago.",Frank answered. Which was the truth. It'd only been twenty minutes since his best friend left. But he was curious as to why David wanted to know that for. So he asked,"Any reason why you need to know, Dad?"

" _Oh, I just didn't want to intrude on your time together is all._ ",his Dad answered. Which puzzled him a bit more. As he thought his Dad wasn't coming home until midnight. Why in the Hell was he coming back early for? Did David get bored of shopping that quickly or something? Tilting his head to the side, Frank asked,"I thought you told me that you were coming back at midnight?"

" _Eh, got everything I needed at the store._ ",his Dad stated. Which sounded pretty reasonable. But he was slightly dreading to see the type of alcohol that his Dad bought. The idea of it made his stomach twist in knots. Pushing those feelings aside, David continued," _I'll be home in a couple of minutes. I was thinking we could watch this romance movie together?_ "

" _It's called 'P.S. I Love You'._",David added. Sounding like he was really trying to bribe his son into watching it with him. It wasn't really working. As Frank really despised romance movies. Finding their plots to be pretty much the same across the board. And usually having the same characters just with different names. But he knew that his Dad loved them and he sounded excited to find that movie. So instead of being rude, Frank stated,"Sounds pretty cool, Dad. I'll make us some popcorn and get out our usual snacks."

With that, they both hung up. Frank pulled the blanket off of himself and draped it back over the couch. Getting up, he headed out to the kitchen to make popcorn. Halfway through the third bag, he heard his Dad's car pull into the driveway. That surprised him as he thought it would take David much longer to get home. But guessed that his Dad was closer than he initially realized. So shoving the thought to the back of his mind, he finished making their usual five bags of popcorn. Pouring some cold M&Ms on top of it before heading into the living room. Barely catching a glimpse of his Dad before he bolted upstairs with the huge Wal-Mart bags. Not being able to see through any of them from where he was standing. Frank shrugged his shoulders before heading back into the kitchen for more candies. Their usual gummy snacks along with his favorite chocolate bars and red vines. Putting them on the table as David entered the living room. Prized movie in his hand as he headed to the DVD player. Opening it up, he said,"I know I said that I'd be out until midnight. But I've really been dying to see this movie."

"It's cool, Dad.",Frank stated. It kind of wasn't. As he wanted to have time to himself without his Dad around. But he wasn't going to say that to his Dad's face. Frank headed over to the armchair to sit down but stopped himself when he saw David's face. The disapproving stare that he was giving as his Dad asked,"Wouldn't the couch be better, Sweetheart?"

"I mean it's softer than that old armchair is.",David added. Which wasn't true. The armchair was just as soft as the couch. And both of them knew that very well. Frank shook his head at his Dad's idea. Then he said,"No, Dad. I'm okay with being here on the armchair. It's just as comfy as the couch is."

"I kind of need my space right now.",Frank added. Not wanting to mention that the kiss from earlier in the day had made him scared. Or that being close to his Dad was going to make his skin crawl right off of him. Of course, he just couldn't tell his Dad that. It would hurt his feelings that his only child didn't desire to be close to him. That Frank wanted to keep David at arm's length for a good while. His stomach twisted in anxious knots as David's expression changed. Became a bit more furious as he stared down at his son. Then he smoothed his expression as he shook his head disapprovingly. In a low voice, he muttered,"I understand that, Sweetheart. And I promise that I'll respect that you need space."

"I guess I don't need to snuggle with you.",he added. Nearly pouting as he said those words as he stared at the remote. It was one of the things that he used to manipulate him. Frank knew that. He knew full well that David was trying to emotionally manipulate him. And there was no way in Hell he was going to let his Dad use him. But he still somehow felt guilty. Guilty that he wasn't snuggling his Dad. After all, it wasn't that strange of a request. Well, would have been a normal one if it weren't for the fact his Dad never kept his hands to himself. Or respected his personal space. Frank knew he had to be firm on his decision to not let him get closer. David glanced over at his son and tilted his head to the side. In a gentle voice, Frank said,"Sorry, Dad. I'm not really in the mood. Besides, we snuggled yesterday and the day before. Along with last night."

"I don't think it'll kill you to miss one day of cuddles.",he added. Giving a polite smile as he stared up at his Dad. David looked pretty miffed by this but said nothing more on the matter. Walking over to the couch and plopping down on Frank's usual end. Curling up to the pillow as he continued to pout as the title screen came up. Something that Frank did his best to ignore as his Dad hit play. Now and then eating some of the red vines that he'd brought to the coffee table. While he nibbled on the end of one, David asked,"So, what did you and Sloane do today?"

"Nothing. Just chatted and watched some T.V.",Frank answered. It was the truth. They did just chat about stuff and watched T.V. Mostly chatting. Briefly glancing over at his Dad, he continued,"Mostly just chatting about life and junk."

"Ah, sounds like you had fun.",David stated. Sounding oddly relieved when he said that. Putting that to the side, Frank kept an eye on the T.V. That anxious feeling welling up in his stomach once again as they watched the movie. After ten minutes, his Dad paused it with a huge sigh. Turning to his Dad, he felt his stomach drop. The look on David's face sent a shiver down his spine as he pushed the blanket off of him and set the remote down on it. Looking his son in his eye, David asked,"Is there no way that I can convince you to snuggle with me?"

"I just _want-_ "" _I **know**_ that you want your space but I really need a snuggle.",his Dad insisted. Setting both of his hands on his knees. Gripping them tightly as he stared into Frank's eyes. Frowning as he tilted his head to the side. The guilty feeling nearly overwhelmed him as he stared into David's eyes. It was hard to not just give into what his Dad wanted. But he really didn't want his Dad to be that close to him. Or touching him like he had the other day. Yet he could tell that if he didn't agree, he'd get yelled at. His stomach started feeling like it was being squeezed by someone. And the urge to vomit was rising in the back of his throat. Swallowing this feeling, Frank shook his head as he tried to keep his stern look. Not wanting to back down as he crossed his arms against his chest. Keeping his voice as calm as possible, Frank said,"I told you _'no'_ , Dad. I really would like to have my personal space right now."

"...fine. That's fine. Sorry for wanting to snuggle with you.",David snapped. Hitting play on the remote as he glared at the screen. That nearly overwhelming guilty feeling almost washing over him as he tried to ignore his Dad. Keeping his eye on the screen as the movie played. The feeling almost made him give in and snuggle up to him. Almost. But Frank wasn't going to let his Dad guilt him into doing something that he didn't want. There was no way he would give into David's demands when he wasn't comfortable with them. Nor was he going to allow David to keep manipulating him. Ever. His teeth dug into his lip as the movie finally ended. Getting up out of the armchair, he started picking up the snacks. While he picked up the candies, he noticed the look on his Dad's face. The frown on his face as he glared daggers at his own son. Not making any moves to help Frank clean up the movie night mess. Pretending to not notice this, Frank hurried to clean up the mess. Tossing the candies into the fridge then the popcorn bowl into the sink and turned off the kitchen light. Then he started walking towards the stairs to get ready for bed. Wanting to avoid his Dad as he headed upstairs. When Frank was within a foot of the stairs, David called,"Are you forgetting something, Sweetheart?"

That made him freeze for a second before he turned to his Dad. Seeing he was standing up from the couch and had his arms crossed. Looking slightly upset as he tapped his foot on the ground. His Dad asked,"No kiss goodnight?"

"... _s-sorry_ , Dad. It just slipped my mind is all.",Frank answered. Considering just blowing his Dad a kiss instead of getting closer. But knew full well that his Dad would throw a fit if he didn't do as David wanted of him. Forcing a small smile on his face before he rushed over to his Dad. Quickly giving his Dad a peck on the cheek and intending on running off. When David gripped his shoulders to stop Frank from moving away from him. Pulling him in close as he pressed a firm kiss on his son's lips. This time taking much longer than earlier that afternoon. At first, Frank stood there frozen as his Dad moved his right hand to grip the back of his head. The left gripping his jaw gently as he deepened the kiss. Pulling Frank's jaw slightly to open it and allow him more access to it. An action that finally got a reaction out of him. He pressed his hands on his Dad's chest to push him away. And out of desperation to get away, Frank bit down hard on David's bottom lip. Something that he hadn't meant to do but realized that he did when he tasted blood. A yelp came from David as he let go of his son and backed away from him. Looking utterly shocked as he stared down at Frank.

The blood running down his Dad's chin made the guilty feeling flare up. But he squashed it down quickly as possible. Not wanting to give into his feelings as David said,"You bit me. I can't believe it you actually bit me."

" _I-i...I'm_ sorry, Dad.",Frank stuttered. Watching his Dad wipe the blood off his chin with the back of his hand. The older man stared down at the amount of blood on his hand then at his son. A look of betrayal on his face. This was enough to make him turn and sprint upstairs to his bedroom. Locking his door behind him as he texted Sloane's number.

 **[You]** _"I need you to come get me."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Why? What's going on?"_  
 **[You]** _"Dad kissed me on the lips, again."_  
 **[You]** _"Like grabbed me around the throat and back of my head to kiss me."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"I'll be there in ten minutes. Just sneak out your window."_  
 **[Sloane]** _"Just grab the essentials only."_

Frank texted a thank you before getting his duffelbag out from under his bed. Taking his pajamas, a decent amount of clothes, and other things. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to get a toothbrush or anything. But figured it was fine. After all, he could live without brushing his teeth for a while. Or at least until he could buy another one. He quickly zipped up his bag as he heard his Dad's footsteps climbing up the stairs. Followed by rapid knocking on his bedroom door as David shouted," _ **Frank! Frank, Sweetheart, please come out! I'm sorry!**_ "

" _ **Please, babe! I need to talk to you, please!**_ ",he continued. The word _'babe'_ made Frank's skin crawl as he hurried over to his window. Trying to ignore the pleas coming from his Dad as he shoved the window open. Nearly screaming when he heard loud thumping on the door along with cracking noises. But not like his Dad was knocking on it, more like his Dad was throwing his weight against it. That caused his blood to run cold as he realized that his Dad was trying to break the door down. And with that, he wasted no time in pushing the window up. Soon as it was open, he threw his duffelbag out of it. Carefully squeezing himself out as well. Feeling grateful that his window opened up to the roof. And that he still knew how to get down from it as well. Even if he had something in his arms that would slightly slow him down. Going without his shoes was difficult but he was going to live with it. Picking up his duffelbag as he headed towards the drain pipe to slide down it. Wincing as he heard a loud cracking sound coming from his room. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw David at his bedroom window. Leaning out of it with a furious look on his face as he bellowed," ** _YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME!!!_** "

" _ **COME BACK HERE! I NEED YOU! COME BACK!!**_ ",he screamed. Of course, Frank ignored it as he managed to get off the roof. Running across the lawn toward the street as he saw Sloane pulling up. Soon as his friend slowed to a stop, he opened the door quickly. Jumping into the passenger-side seat and tossing his duffelbag into the back. Being careful to not nail Martin as he did so. By the time he got the door closed, David was coming out of the house. Sprinting towards the car as he continued to scream at him. The sight of his friend's Dad running at them was enough to make Sloane drive off. Speeding down the road as Frank got his seat belt on. Neither saying anything as they drove towards Sloane's home. When they put a decent amount of distance between themselves and David did Sloane slow down. Both felt safer that Frank's Dad wasn't going to be able to grab him or yell at Sloane. Frank took a deep breath as he laid back against the seat. Looking over at Sloane, he said,"Thank you, dude. I was just so freaking scared that he was going to hurt me for what I did."

"No problem. I'm sorry I didn't offer this sooner.",Sloane stated. Of course it wasn't his friend's fault and he said as much. After all, it was a messed up situation. And wouldn't have predicted that David would have forced Frank to kiss him. Nor did he actually realize that his Dad would have done that as well. Though he felt like he should've seen it coming and mentally berated himself for letting David manipulate him. Chewing his bottom lip when his phone started going off. Another thing that he knew full well that he should have seen coming. Shoving the thought aside, Frank pulled his phone out of his pocket. Noticing that he had several texts from his Dad. All were begging him to come back home, some apologetic, and some threatening. Like his Dad was super angry with him. A few seconds later, he was getting calls from his Dad in rapid succession. Turning off his phone, he shoved it back into his pocket. With a soft sigh, Frank thought, _'Why can't he understand that what he did really hurt me?'_

 _'Doesn't he understand that what he was doing was wrong?'_ ,he added. Part of him guessed that his Dad did know. But he just didn't really care about how this was hurting Frank. Only about how much he needed the affection and control. For some reason, that made him feel guilty. The rest of his mind was telling him that he was overreacting to something harmless. That he needed to go home and apologize for everything that he had done. Especially biting David's bottom lip like he had. Shoving those thoughts aside, Frank toyed with his shirt. Trying to tell himself that it wasn't his fault when Sloane pulled into the parking lot. Getting his bag out of the back, he asked,"What do we do if he comes here though?"

"I told my landlord about your Dad and he promised to keep him out of the building.",Sloane answered. That made him feel slightly better as they got out of the car. Heading into the apartment building as he tried to calm himself down. Feeling more and more tired as they headed into the elevator. Part of him guessed it was probably thanks to the stress. Whatever kind of rush that he had was finally wearing off as Sloane pressed the right floor button. Yawning as they neared the floor, Frank muttered,"I'm sorry for putting you through all of this, Sloane."

"I'm putting myself through this, Frank.",his friend said. Putting a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing it. Looking at him, Sloane continued,"I'm doing this because you're my friend and I want to keep you safe."

"You deserve to be safe from things like that.",he added. That caused Frank to smile slightly as they finally hit Sloane's floor. The pair headed towards his apartment in total silence as Martin followed after them. Keeping to Frank's side as Sloane unlocked the front door of his place. Frank headed inside with Martin glued at his side. Sloane following after him and locking the door behind him. As if he feared that David would come and try to knock it down. Frank felt that it was a legitimate fear considering what his Dad did to his own door. Shoving that thought aside, Frank set his duffelbag down and opened it up. Getting his pajamas out before heading over to the bathroom to change into them. Which he did as quickly as possible. Not wanting to waste time in his friend's bathroom as he worried that Sloane might need it soon. Before heading out of it, he took some toothpaste and put a little on his fingertip. Using his finger to brush his teeth before heading out of the bathroom. Soon as he was out, Sloane took him to the guest bedroom. 

Which was thankfully already fixed up for him. And he was grateful for that. Frank thanked him before turning out the light and headed to the bed. Slipping under the covers, falling asleep the instant his head hit the pillow. Opening his eyelids again to find that he was standing on the beach shore again. The waters were much more violent than they were before. So much so that he felt he probably wouldn't last long in them. A moment later, he saw the creature from before in the waters. Standing waist deep in the waters as their gaze locked. An angry look on its face as it sneered up at him. Slowly starting to walk towards Frank as he started backing away. The creature continued its advance on him as it snarled threateningly at him. Showing off its horrifying fangs as Frank continued to back away from it. When it was out of the water, he turned and bolted away as fast as he could. Sprinting towards the woods that surrounded the beach.

Not once looking back as he ran as he feared the creature would catch up. Panting as he ran through the woods towards no where in particular. Just as long as it was far away from the creature that was following him. Feeling his heart pound against his ribs as he tried to shake the creature off. When he felt he was far enough away, Frank hid himself inside a tree trunk. Pressing his hands over his mouth as he watched the creature run past. Looking less and less human than he had before. More like the creature from 'The Shape of Water' on steroids. Ignoring this, he tried to ignore that and keep the thing that looked like his Dad in his sights. But a few moments later, he found that he could no longer see the creature anymore. Or even was able to tell where the thing was coming from either. But didn't dare poke his head out of the hole in the tree trunk. Fearing that if the creature saw his head, it would attack him. So he just sat there in relative silence of the forest. Trying to calm his pulse as he listened for the creature's footsteps. While he laid there, he thought he heard leaves crunching and panting. It didn't sound like a human's panting or the creature panting.

But like a dog's. He carefully poked his head out of the tree trunk to find that Martin was looking for him. Sniffing the ground from time to time as he walked through the forest. Seemingly unperturbed by the fact that there was a monster roaming the woods. That made him slightly worried as he crawled out of the hole in the tree trunk. Getting up and rushing over to the now happy dog. Who's tail was wagging so hard that it almost knocked himself off his own paws. Grabbing Martin's collar, Frank said,"I'm glad to see you too, boy. But we can't stay here."

That made the dog stop wagging his tail for a second and tilt his head to the side. Almost as if asking Frank what he meant. He stated,"Big monster in these woods, Martin. We need to get out of here before he gets us."

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did he hear a roar behind him. Causing him to turn around and see the monster standing before him. Jaws wide open in a snarl as it advanced on Frank and Martin. Putting himself between Martin and the Creature, he shouted," _ **Martin get out of here and get Sloane!**_ "

But the dog didn't leave him to get Sloane. Instead he rushed around his owner's friend and charged at the Creature. Snarling as he tackled the creature to the ground. Tearing off chunks of the creature as it fought back. Clearly not winning against the much smaller animal as he tore off pieces of its arms. Whipping his head from side to side on his arm before releasing it and going straight for the throat of the beast. In a matter of moments, the creature struggles grew more and more weak as it laid beneath Martin. After maybe a second, the thing finally stilled. When the body finally stilled, the dog didn't immediately let go of its neck. Martin waited for just a few moments before releasing his grip on the dead body. Turning back to Frank as he panted from exhaustion and strolling towards him. From what Frank could tell, his injuries weren't that severe. They were pretty bad but probably would only use a few stitches or so. Frank knelt when the dog got close enough to lay in front of him. Giving him a better look at the injuries that he got.

And he was grateful that he was right about them. They could do with just some cleaning and stitching. Which relieved him as he petted the dog's head. In a soft voice, he said,"You're such a good boy, Martin. Thank you for saving me from that monster."

"I don't think I'd survive without you.",he added. Kissing his nose as he grinned down at the mutt. Who wagged his tail happily at the praise. Then the adorable dog did something else that he hadn't expected him to. Martin licked his face and he said,"No problem, dude. It's what friends do."

"Right?",Martin asked. Tilting his head to the side with a happy look on his face. Before he could even answer the dog, his eyelids fluttered open. Finding himself under the very real weight of the dog and his friend kneeling near the bed. Looking concerned as he stared down at Frank, turning on the nearby lamp to get a better look at his friend. In a soft voice, Sloane asked," _Is everything okay, Frank? We heard you screaming from my room._ "

Martin rested his head on Frank's chest. Looking just as worried as his owner did. Frank felt terrible for waking his friend up and nodded his head. Petting Martin's head as he answered," _Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all._ "

" _I'm sorry for waking you guys up._ ",he added. Sloane seemed to understand this as he nodded his head. Turning off the lamp as he got to his feet to get out of the room. Heading to the doorway while his dog continued to lay on his best friend's chest. When Sloane realized that his dog wasn't following him out, he called to him. Telling him to leave Frank alone and let him sleep. Martin still wouldn't budge from his spot on Frank. No matter how many times that Sloane called to the dog. Gently patting the dog's head, Frank asked," _Is it okay if he stays in the room with me?_ "

" _I'm kind of worried the nightmare'll come back._ ",he added. Figuring Martin's presence would keep the creature at bay. Almost like in his dream. He grinned inwardly as Sloane agreed to this carefully shutting the door enough that Martin could leave when he desired. Telling his friend goodnight before heading back to bed. A few minutes later, Frank found himself slipping back to sleep. Opening his eyelids to find he was on a calmer beach. Martin happily trotting alongside him on one side. Sloane on the other, gently holding his hand as they casually strolled along.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't what he was hoping for. He had wanted to just get his things and cut off contact with his Dad. Unfortunately, his Dad had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape trigger warning. Massive incest trigger warning. Along with violence trigger warning. David's taken things way too far guys.

That morning Frank was woken up by Martin licking his face. Tail wagging so hard that he almost fell over on the bed. A small smile came to his face as he gently nudged the dog off of him. Carefully sitting up as he said,"Good morning to you too, Martin."

"Kisses're a good way to wake up in the morning.",Frank added. Continuing to pet the adorable dog's head as he fully woke up. Getting out of the bed, he headed out of the guest room. Noticing there was a smell of waffles in the air. Following that scent, Frank was faced with Sloane making a ton of toaster waffles. Piling them high on a huge plate. Raising an eyebrow, he asked,"That enough waffles for you, Sloane?"

"They're not all for me, dude.",Sloane answered. Then proceeded to tell him that he liked to put waffles on a big plate for serving reasons. That way they could grab as much as they wanted and not have to make more later. Which made enough sense in Frank's mind and got himself a plate from the cupboard. Grabbing some forks nearby as well before going over to the table. Sitting down, Frank tried to think of what he should do next. As this whole situation was just utterly messed up and tiring. The way that David was treating him was just so stomach churning. He couldn't entirely understand why his Dad was treating him like he was his boyfriend. David hadn't treated him like this in the past. Or as far as he could recall his Dad never treated him like that. There were a few times where he could see his Dad possibly treating his son like his own boyfriend. One that stuck out the most to him was the day he turned twenty-one. When it was finally his twenty-first birthday, his Dad took him out to a bar.

One of the few first times he'd willingly gone to one. Both of them had gotten quite buzzed. But Frank was the most drunk out of the pair. His Dad barely left him alone for a few seconds before some drunk chick kept hitting on him. Putting her hands all over him despite him asking her to stop. Even trying to slap Frank when he tried to push her away from him. Thankfully his Dad came up just in time to grab her wrist and twisted it. Not breaking it but enough to make her leave his son alone. Telling her something that for the life of him, he couldn't understand. Or at least he couldn't entirely remember. Nor was he entirely sure that he wanted to. But a part of him knew that it was important the exact words that his Dad had told the drunk lady. Slowly but surely, he started to think of what David had told the drunk lady. When it finally dawned on him what had been said, a cold shiver ran down his spine. David shouted," _ **GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND YOU HAG!**_ "

At the time, Frank might have thought that was hilarious. As it made the creepy drunk lady leave the both of them alone. Not before saying some choice slurs that made Frank cringe to think about them. Putting the waffles on his plate, he slowly realized just how many red flags he'd been ignoring. Mostly thanks to the fact that he just couldn't face the facts about his Dad. Or how much of a horrible human being he truly was. He glanced around the table for the butter and spotted it almost immediately. Taking it, he put a small pat of it on the pile. Then set it back as he asked,"...do you think I should take more of my stuff from the house and cut contact off with my Dad?"

"It'd probably be for the best if you did.",Sloane answered. Though it was easier to speak on rather than doing it. As David definitely was hard to keep away from. And part of him was pretty sure that right now his phone was full of messages. Along with a ton of voice mail messages too. Which he was very afraid to look at as well. Chewing his bottom lip, Frank questioned,"Could you come with me to the house to pick up what little I got left?"

"I'm scared to go alone.",he added. As part of him was afraid that his Dad would guilt him or worse. And his stomach twisted at the thought of being alone with him. His friend nodded his head at this information. Sloane said,"Yeah but I think we should go after my shift at work. I wanna make sure that a bouncer friend of mine can help us."

"She's one tough lady and can easily keep his ass back.",he added. Then he described the bouncer lady to Frank. How she was six-foot tall, buff, and has a huge knife collection. Just from description alone, Frank felt that he liked her. And definitely felt safer about going back home to get what he needed. So he agreed to his best friend's terms. Both eating in silence afterwards. Soon as they were done eating breakfast, they did the dishes together. Sloane quickly headed to the bathroom to get ready for work. While his friend was in the shower, Frank was feeding Martin. Debating whether or not it would be wise to check his phone out or not. Feeling slightly afraid that his Dad had given a ton of horrible messages and voice mails. But he knew that he couldn't avoid it forever. Sooner or later, he was going to have to check his phone.

So he took a deep breath and headed over to the guest room. Picking his phone up from the pair of discarded pants from last night. Pulling the phone out and turning it on. The instant it was on, notifications were going off in rapid succession. Frowning, Frank checked every single one of them to see how angry his Dad was. And after five minutes of scrolling through his phone, he felt slightly sick. There were so many of them begging him to come back. That David was so sorry for what he had done to him. How he hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable like he had. Along with a ton of messages begging, threatening, and insisting that Frank come home. If the young man didn't come back on his own accord, he'd come over and drag him home. Alternating between pleading, begging, and threatening. All of which made his stomach twist in anxiety. Chewing his bottom lip, he checked the voice mails. Afraid of what he was going to be listening to.

But feeling like he had to. To at least understand just what his Dad's mental state was. Soon as he heard the first one, he immediately regretted this idea. As the first message comprised of his Dad crying and pleading with his son to come home. That he was sorry for the things that he had done and written to him. The second message was," _Please, babe. Talk with me._ "

" _I need to talk to you about what happened earlier. It was a huge mistake and I'm so sorry, Frank. Please, please, please, answer your phone. Talk to me. I need to talk to you about this. Come home to me and talk to me. Just answer your phone and we can talk about what happened._ "

Ranting that over and over again. Sounding like a broken record as he continued to plea. The other voice mails sounded somewhat similar. But the last one was the one that terrified him. His Dad sounded drunk and absolutely enraged as he demanded that Frank call him. Let him explain what had happened between them last night or he was coming over. That was around seven in the morning, it was nine. Chewing his bottom lip as he deleted the voice mails. Along with the messages. With that, Frank put his phone back into his pocket and headed to the living room. Feeling afraid that his Dad would turn up at any moment and drag him out of the apartment. He headed over to the couch and sat down as he watched Sloane finishing up getting ready. With a deep sigh, Frank said,"So I checked my phone to see the messages and voice mails that my Dad sent me."

"And?",Sloane asked. Looking appropriately worried as he stared at his friend. Frank took a deep breath then told him everything. The begging, pleading, and the threats. How he threatened to come over to make him come back. Once he was finished, Frank curled in on himself. His friend gave a soft groan as he nodded his head. Then he stated,"Keep Martin close to you, lock the door, and don't answer it unless you know it's me."

"We're not going to let him take you back, Frank.",Sloane continued. Looking determined as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. Zipped up his jacket and added,"I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Thanks, Sloane. That makes me feel better.",Frank stated. Getting up to lock the door as soon as Sloane left. When he was entirely alone, he headed over to the couch and got his phone out. Blocking his Dad's number so he couldn't speak to him again. Then turned on the T.V so there was background noise instead of just sitting there in silence. Patting the couch to let Martin sit next to him and snuggling him. Feeling a lot better than he had in a long time. Petting the adorable dog as they sat there listening to whatever was on at the moment. Twenty minutes into this, he heard a light tapping on the nearby window. At first, he didn't think anything of it. And figured it was probably him just hearing things. Well, he had until he noticed that Martin was lifting his head up. Ears laying flat against his head as his sights were locked on something nearby. Raising an eyebrow, he followed the dog's gaze to the window. Immediately feeling his blood run cold as he spotted his Dad standing on the fire escape. Hair a mess, pale as a sheet, and eyes were entirely red.

David was drunk. He didn't even need to be in the room for Frank to know this. And as the older man managed to get the window open, he felt his stomach drop. Martin quickly got off the couch as his Dad came into the room. Growling softly as Frank carefully got off the couch and taking a step backward. Looking into his Dad's eyes, he asked,"What're you doing here, Dad?"

" _Just-just_ wanted to talk to you is all.",David answered. His words were super slurred as he swayed in place. Martin didn't move as he continued to growl at the intruder. Making sure that the older man was a safe distance from Frank. That didn't really seem to deter him as David took another step closer. Ignoring the growling animal between them. In a soft voice, he continued,"Please, Frank. I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was horrible, messed up, and...and I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Please, come home. I promise I'll do better.",he added. Giving a half smile as if to convince his son that he meant it. All it did was make the anxious knots in his stomach twist harder. Shaking his head, Frank said,"No. I don't trust you right now and I don't want to go home right now."

" _J-just_ give me a couple of days and maybe I'll come back.",he suggested. Completely lying out his ass. As he wasn't going to go back to David that quickly. Or ever go back to his Dad. Frank carefully took another step back as his Dad stepped forward. Glaring daggers at his son as he set his hands on his hips. Martin gave a warning bark as the man stepped too close for his liking. That immediately got the older man's attention and David took a careful step back. Looking slightly afraid, David demanded,"Sweetheart, put that damn mutt away, and just talk with me."

"Please?",he added. As if hoping that would soften his son's feelings towards him or something. It didn't. Instead it made Frank a bit on edge. Without Martin in the immediate open, who knows what David was going to do. But that also made him worry about the dog's safety. Who's to say that his Dad wouldn't hurt the poor dog to get to him? The thought of his Dad harming Martin made him slightly nauseous, but he bit it back as he nodded his head. Gently taking the dog by his collar and quietly apologizing as he took him to Sloane's room. Shoving him in and shutting the door behind him. Turning back to his Dad, Frank stated,"I'm not going home, Dad. I'm sorry that you came all this way but please, leave."

" ** _No_**.",David stated. That made him raise an eyebrow as his Dad took a step forward. What did he mean by _'no'_? He took a step backward as his Dad took another towards him with an annoyed look on his face. Which changed to a look of fury when Frank turned and bolted into the guest room. Shutting the door behind him as he did so. Before Frank could lock the door, David suddenly sprinted towards it. Shoving it open as hard as he could, causing Frank to fall on his ass from the force of it. Crawling backward as his Dad advanced on him. Glaring into his son's eyes as he said,"I'm not going back home without you. And you can't just shut me out of your life, Frank."

" _D-don't_ come closer, Dad.",Frank demanded, voice sounding weaker than he wanted. That was the wrong move, as his Dad seemed to grow angrier. Taking more steps closer as he glared daggers at him. Leaning forward, David grabbed his son's wrists. Yanking upwards into a standing position and gripped his wrists tight. So tight that Frank knew full well that there would be bruises later. Glaring deep into his son's eyes, David snapped,"No. I will not stay away from you."

"I've had it with your ungratefulness.",he hissed. Letting go of Frank's right wrist to grab his throat. Making it difficult for him to breathe as he pushed his son back on the bed. While his Dad pushed him backward, he scratched at David's wrist. Trying to get him to let go so he could take a breath. Making him squirm as David continued,"After everything I've done for you. After everything that I've sacrificed to keep you happy and this is how you reward me?"

"God, Frank. You're such a fucking selfish brat.",he added. Lifting and slamming his son's head against the bed a few times. Tightening his grip slightly as Frank struggled beneath him. Only releasing his grip on his neck and wrist when his son stopped fighting him. David carefully let go of his neck as he examined Frank's face. Frank didn't notice as he took deep breaths in. Coughing as he tried to regain his senses. While he was trying to get his wits about him, he noticed his Dad was nuzzling his neck. Smelling him as he muttered something that made his skin crawl. Causing him to struggle again as his Dad pressed up against him. Grinding up against him in a way that made him feel utterly sick. In a low voice, Frank pleaded,"Please stop, Dad. Please stop doing that. I don't want this, please."

"Shhh, babe.",David muttered into his neck. Grinding into him harder as he started feeling Frank's body up. It was clumsy and hurt slightly. Causing him to struggle under his Dad's body as David continued,"I love you and I want to show you that...it won't hurt if you don't fight me."

"So don't fight it.",he added. Nibbling at Frank's neck in a way that made him cringe. Pushing up his son's shirt to touch his chest. Tracing the scars from his top surgery as he nibbled and kissed Frank's throat. Moving down slowly as he went from touching his son's chest to shoving the shirt up and off. Tossing it carelessly behind him. While his Dad was nibbling at his chest, he tried to mentally remove himself from the situation. Chewing his bottom lip as he laid beneath his Dad. Who was too busy pinching and groping him to notice that he wasn't reacting. Sucking hickeys into his skin as he mumbled something gross. While he laid there, Frank didn't look down at his Dad. Instead he just stared up at the ceiling and tried to pretend that what was going on wasn't going on. That was difficult as his Dad began yanking off his pants and underwear. Causing him to whimper as he felt tears roll down his cheeks. Gripping the sheets tightly as he tried to ignore his Dad's hands wandered up his thighs. Squeezing and massaging them. Almost as if he was teasing his son as he moved his hands upward. Right next to the lips of his pussy as he muttered something under his breath. Twisting the sheets tighter as David's tongue started lapping against him.

Trying to ignore everything that was going on as he chewed his bottom lip. Nearly ripping the sheets as he felt this gross feeling in his stomach slowly started to make itself known. One that felt slightly familiar but not entirely so. Frank knew full well that it meant he was close to his orgasm. Something that he didn't want to allow his Dad to have the satisfaction of. Unfortunately, despite how much he tried to resist, Frank found himself coming as his Dad pressed his mouth hard against him. Sitting up, David wiped the mess off of his face as he stared into Frank's face. Leaning forward as he said,"Such a good boy, babe."

Frank barely noticed that his Dad was slipping his shirt off. Trying to catch his breath as he turned his head to the side. Looking at the wall as he listened to David pulling the rest of his clothes off. Tossing them somewhere that he didn't pay attention to as his Dad started leaning over him. Carefully guiding himself into Frank's folds as he slowly lowered himself onto him. Hissing between clenched teeth as he leaned into Frank's neck. David muttered,"Jesus _fuckin_ ' Christ, you're so tight."

" _ **St-stop**_ , Dad...please, it **_hurts._** ",Frank pleaded. It hurt. Despite how _'gentle'_ his Dad was being with him. More tears rolled down his cheeks as he pressed his hands against David's chest. Attempting to push him off as his hips press against Frank's. Stilling for a moment as he rested his forearms on either side of his son's head. Gently wiping the tears with his thumbs as he leaned in to kiss his cheek. In a gentle voice, David said," _Shh, shh..._ it'll feel better soon."

"Just try to relax, babe.",he added. Kissing his son's cheek once again as he carefully gripped his face. David continued to kiss him before he slowly started thrusting into him. Doing his best to be gentle as Frank kept trying to push him off. Not even managing to budge him as David continued pressing kisses to his neck. Moaning softly into his ear about how much he loved him. How he felt so good around him as he continued to thrust into him. In a low voice, David said,"You're such a good boy, baby. Daddy loves you so fucking much."

"That stupid boy doesn't love you like I do.",he continued. Something that Frank knew was true. But that seemed more like a good thing in Frank's mind. This wasn't the kind of _'love'_ that he'd ever wanted from anyone. Keeping this to himself, his hands went back to gripping the sheets. Twisting them tightly in his grasp. In the back of his mind he feared that he'd tear them to pieces. A low whimper came from him as his Dad picked up his pace. Thrusting quicker and harder than before. Gripping Frank tighter against him as he added,"He's never been enough for you, baby. He'll never be good enough for you and I'll never share you with him. You're _mine, mine,_ _**MINE.**_ And no one is going to take you from me."

With that, he pressed a harsh kiss into Frank's lips. Clumsily reaching between them to play with Frank's clit. Causing him to squirm as he felt another orgasm rising in him. Trying to pull away from the kiss as he felt his hips buck slightly. His legs started to shake as another whimper escaped him along with a rush of fluids. Not that long later, he felt something uncomfortably hot leaking into him. David briefly stilling inside of him once again as he pulled out of the kiss. Panting like a dog in summer's heat as he laid his head against Frank's shoulder. Kissing his son's cheek as they laid together on the bed. Frank briefly noticed that his Dad was sliding out of him. Along with other disgusting things that he didn't want to focus on. Instead he just let go of the sheets as he kept his gaze on the ceiling. And for a few moments, neither said anything.

When David finally caught his breath, he slowly got up off of his son. Frank barely noticed his weight shifting off the bed. Listening to him gathering up his clothes as well as some of Frank's. It was just so hard to focus on anything at that moment. All his thoughts were just buzzing around in his head like an angry hive of bees. While he laid there on the bed, bile rose in the back of his throat. He covered his mouth with both of his hands before hurriedly getting off the bed. Sprinting over to the nearby bathroom to the toilet. Flinging up the lid and spewing his breakfast into the bowl. When his stomach seemed to be entirely empty, he shut it. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly got back to his feet. Washing his hand, taking the bathroom cup as he turned on the faucet. Drinking enough to fill his mouth and swish it around a bit. Spitting it out into the sink instead of swallowing it. Then quickly brushing his teeth to get rid of the rest. While he was doing this, David came into the bathroom with several sets of clothes. Putting the clothes down on the toilet lid as he briefly glanced at his son. Not seemingly caring that his son was shaking in fear.

Frank had started to walk out of the bathroom when his Dad grabbed his arm. In a gentle voice, David said,"No, babe. We're going to bathe before we're going."

"I'm _n-_ "" _ **Yes**_ you are, Frank. You're coming with me and that's final.",he snapped. Using his free hand to turn on the shower. Forcing his son to get into the tub and headed over to the door. Locking it before heading into the tub with his son. Helping Frank scrub down first then scrubbed himself down. While they washed up, David said,"We're not going home, he'll look for you there."

"We're just going to leave and he'll never find us.",he added. Finishing up shampooing his hair as he grinned down at him. Frank shook his head at this information. There was no way that he was just going to leave with his Dad. In a low voice, Frank questioned,"No. I won't do that, do you not understand just how fucked up what you did was?"

"How much you've just hurt me?",he added. Wincing at the slight throbbing between his legs. Instead of being apologetic, his Dad just rolled his eyes at this. Quickly reaching forward to shove his fingers into his son's pussy. Pressing his thumb against Frank's clit as he glared into his eyes. Shoving his fingers in deeper, David stated,"Came pretty hard earlier, baby. And you were moaning pretty loud too."

"I don't think you're as hurt as you're saying you are.",he added. Getting a little closer to his son with a smirk. Frank gripped his Dad's wrist as he shook his head violently. Pulling it out of himself as he stared into his Dad's eyes. Gritting his teeth, Frank said,"You got a physical reaction out of me, that's all. I didn't like it."

" _ **You hurt me, Dad! For fuck's sake you just raped me!**_ ",he shouted. An angry look came over his Dad's face at this. But he didn't care. It was the truth. David had forced himself onto his son. Didn't matter if he was _'gentle'_ about it or not. Frank was sick of his Dad's bullshit and carefully got out of the bathtub. Grabbing his clothes off the toilet lid as he headed out of the bathroom to the guest room and pulling them on. Not noticing or caring that his Dad was turning off the shower. Or listening to his footsteps as he followed right after him. All he cared about was finding the pants with his phone in them and calling the police. Unfortunately before he could even start properly looking for it, David wrapped his arms around Frank's throat. Tight enough that his son couldn't breathe. Frank struggled as hard as he could to get out of his Dad's grip. Scratching David's arms and face as hard as he could. Even trying to kick him to get him to let go. But his Dad kept his grip tight around him and his sight turned to black as the fight slowly left him. The whole world disappeared as he heard his Dad whisper," _I'm sorry, baby. But this is for the best._ "

" _You'll see.._ ",was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Frank found himself curled up on his side. His head hurt like Hell, his throat felt even worse, and he couldn't seem to move. It took a moment for him to realize that his hands were tied together behind his back. And his ankles were just as tightly bound. With what, he wasn't entirely sure of. But guessed it was probably a lot of duct tape. Something that Frank knew full well that his Dad had plenty of in his garage. 

Though he couldn't entirely guess where he was. Carefully opening his eyelids, he squinted around to check what was around him. It sort of looked like the inside of his Dad's trunk. Though he couldn't entirely remember what was in it to be sure. There were a few things that looked vaguely familiar. Like the tire iron and his Dad's plastic tarp. One that Frank couldn't remember the use of as he stared at the thing. It didn't matter. All that mattered was finding something in the trunk to use on the duct tape to get himself free. As he glanced around the trunk, the car jolted for a second and stopped moving. He froze in fear as he realized that his Dad had parked somewhere. Straining a little, he heard the car door open followed by footsteps. A second later the trunk was being unlocked and the lid was being pushed open by his Dad. Who was grinning ear to ear at the sight of his son. Gently leaning forward, he petted Frank's face. Smoothing the duct tape that was over his lips. Something that Frank had paid very little attention to before but noticed how suffocating it was now. His stomach twisted as his Dad leaned forward and kissed his temple. In a soft voice, he said,"We're out of the city now. By tomorrow, we're going to be in Vermont."

"Too far away from your little lover boy and his nasty dog.",he continued. Smoothing his son's hair as he straightened up. Giving him an apologetic look as he added,"Going to have to shut the trunk again, baby. But I'll let you out in three hours."

"Just try to bear it, okay?",David asked. Not expecting an answer as he shut the lid of the trunk. Quickly going back to the driver-side seat. Frank thrashed hard against the duct tape as tears went down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening. There's no way that this was happening. His Dad was kidnapping him and no one would ever find him again. He screamed under the duct tape as he thrashed as hard as he could. In a matter of minutes he was tired and rested his head against the floor of the trunk. Breathing hard as he tried to come up with a plan. How to escape his Dad, get to a phone, and call Sloane to come save him from David. Hoping that his friend could find him before it was too late.


	10. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong when he got home. The house was as cold as a freezer. His poor dog was shoved into his bedroom. And his best friend was missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual abuse/assault trigger warning and incest trigger warning for the end of the chapter.
> 
> Sorry this update took so long. I've had a bit of a creative block lately. And I've been really trying my hardest to write this for you guys. I'm so sorry that it took a week and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When Sloane came home from work, he heard barking from his bedroom. Then he noticed that the living room was freezing. Looking around he noticed the window next to the fire escape was wide open. And that Frank wasn't in the living room. Toying with his wallet, he called," ** _Frank? Frank, where you at?_** "

The only thing that answered him was an uncomfortable silence. Along with some barking from Martin. Hurrying over to his bedroom door, he let his dog out. Watching the mutt run into the next room looking for Frank. Who unfortunately wasn't there. Why in the Hell wasn't Frank there? He hurriedly got his phone to text his best friend. A bit after he hit _'send'_ he heard his friend's chime from across the room. Heading over to it, he knelt down and carefully looked through the clothes. Pulling up a pair of pants that were close to the bed by the ankles of it. Watching as Frank's phone fell out of the pocket that it had been in. His stomach dropped as he stared at the phone on the ground. Dropping the pants, he quickly dialed his other friend's number. Taking Frank's phone with his free hand and shoving it into his pocket. When she answered, Sloane said,"Esmeralda, I need you to come over."

" _Why? What's going on?_ ",she asked. Calmly, he explained how he just came home and Frank wasn't there. And it looked like there was a struggle. That Frank's phone was still in his room in the pair of pants he last saw his friend in. Standing up, Sloane stated,"I didn't think his Dad would do something this terrible."

"Threaten to call the cops or whine, seems like him. Kidnap in broad daylight? No.",he added. It was a step up from the phone calls. And a significant step up from the threat of just coming over to whine at his son. The realization scared him to realize that David was more of a threat than he initially anticipated he would be. A cold chill ran down his spine as he tried to think of where the Hell David could've taken him. Sloane took a deep breath to steady himself as he went into the living room. Debating on calling the police as he sat on the couch. In a low voice, he asked,"The Hell should I do, Esme? Should I call the cops?"

" _No. Don't call the cops. I'll be over with a few of my co-workers._ ",Esmeralda answered. Before he could ask her, she continued," _Guys like David'll kill their object of affection if they're threatened by cops._ "

" _And in all honesty I don't trust any cop to keep guys like Frank alive._ ",she added. Her reasoning sounded somewhat solid. And he remembered some of the things that the cops have done to people like Frank. Along with the fact that he didn't have much evidence David took him. The only evidence that he had been the voice mail, which wasn't a threat of violence or anything like that, the police wouldn't do anything. Sighing, he agreed to what Esmeralda had said and then hung up. He put his phone into his pants pocket as he tried to think where David could have taken him. As to his knowledge, David didn't have a ton of places to turn. Since, as he remembered from his childhood, the older man burned a lot of bridges with his family members. Along with his late wife's family members as well. Or at least that's what he gathered from what Frank had told him. And he was pretty sure that David didn't have any friends since the older man didn't seem to leave his home often.

In fact he seemed to stay home more since Frank went to college. If the few times that he visited indicated anything. Hell, he was pretty sure that David never liked him. Never treated him like garbage or anything but wasn't warm or all that friendly towards him. Again, not cruel, just kind of cold, and would keep their conversations super short. Like a couple of days before Frank came back, he saw him at Wal-Mart and tried to ask him how he was. Asking him how he'd been. How his job was going too and got very short answers. Very short and curt answers. At the time, Sloane figured that it was just stress from the holidays. And that David was super busy with getting the things that he needed. Now, he was pretty sure it was just because he hated him. Petting Martin, he muttered,"I guess I gave that man the benefit of the doubt more than I should have."

"But I wanted to keep the peace between us for Frank's sake.",he added. But to be fair, he hadn't realized how much of an asshole that David was. Since Frank never really spoke that much about his Dad unless he was prompted too. Even then it was just about how his Dad was treated. Sometimes it sounded unfairly but he figured that his friend didn't get the whole story. Which he definitely was sure of now. Shoving those thoughts aside, he continued to pet Martin. Waiting in relative silence for Esmeralda and her co-workers to show up. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long as she and her co-workers showed up ten minutes later. Both were women that were around her height and build. Except the first co-worker he saw was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and black boots. She had extremely short red hair and dark brown eyes. The other co-worker had long white blonde hair and was wearing head to toe black clothes. Similar to how Esmeralda was. Except that Esmeralda had medium-length black hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. Esmeralda introduced them both as Madelyne and Shawna Carter. They sat down on his couch after being inspected by Martin. Both women started asking him questions about David and what he was like. Along with a physical description of him and what he drove. All of which Sloane easily described to the pair. Even going as far as to show a picture of Frank's Dad. In a quiet voice, Sloane said,"He's not really all that physically imposing but Frank's super short."

"He comes up to the middle part of my chest or something.",he added. Madelyne just checked over the picture for a few minutes. Looking super thoughtful as she studied the image on his phone. It was a picture that Frank had sent him a couple of years ago. Just him and his Dad standing together in front of a lake. Neither man had changed that much since the picture. Aside, from the fact that David's beard grew out a bit since then. Not a ton but it was still pretty noticeable. Shawna asked,"When was the last time that you spoke to Frank?"

"This morning before I left for work.",Sloane answered. Work was so busy that he hadn't had a chance to text his friend to see how he was. If he had, he would've been able to see something was wrong a lot sooner. Or at least he thought he would. Shoving those thoughts aside, he continued,"Everything was fine and I thought he'd be safe. I told him to lock the door and not answer it."

"I guess I didn't think his Dad would climb the fire escape. Or even try it.",he added. Feeling pissed at himself for not locking the windows. Or even considering the idea that David would use them. Mentally berated himself for a moment as he felt he should have realized this. Madelyne stated,"Give yourself a fucking break."

"You're not psychic and I doubt any of us would have thought about it either.",she said. That had made him feel slightly better but not by a lot. Shoving his feelings down, Sloane asked,"So what do you guys think we should do?"

"We should be calling the police and getting them to help us.",Shawna answered. Of course, that's what Sloane had said too. But kept his mouth shut as he toyed with his phone. Esmeralda rolled her eyes as she said,"They're not going to be much of help."

"Like, my Mom literally moved away from her abuser and when he found her they were like 'good luck'.",Esmeralda stated. Causing a shiver to go down Sloane's spine. It startled him how the police could be so callous. Not entirely so but enough to see his friend's point. The police weren't going to be any form of help in this. Looking up at her, Sloane asked,"Okay. So the Hell do we do if we can't go to the police on this?"

"I was thinking that we try hacking David's phone from Frank's?",Esmeralda offered. Figuring that since they had Frank's phone it would help. All three of them stared at her in utter confusion. Sloane could understand not wanting to call the police. But reverse hacking a phone would probably take too long and David would be long gone by then. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he said,"I don't think that'll be possible, Esme. I mean this isn't the movies."

"It'll take a long while to do that sort of thing.",he added. How long, he wasn't entirely sure of. But he wasn't going to gamble Frank's safety on a possibility. Shawna nodded her head in agreement while Madelyne looked thoughtful. Then she grinned slightly as she said,"I think I can help with that one. I've got some equipment back at my place that we could use."

"If we call David on Frank's phone and get him on long enough we can track him.",she suggested. It sounded strange but it was better than nothing. And Sloane figured that it was probably their only real chance at getting Frank back. So he agreed to it as he got off the couch and headed to his bedroom. Fishing out a leash to attach to Martin's collar. Locating it on his dresser and quickly snatching it up before heading out of his bedroom. Hurrying over to his dog, he attached the leash and headed out of his apartment. Esmeralda and her co-workers following after him. Looking over his shoulder, he asked,"We're taking your car right, Esme?"

"Of course, Sloane. I don't think your landlord will appreciate it being there.",Esmeralda answered. Which was true. His landlord and Esme didn't really get along and knew full well he'd have it towed if they left it there. Putting that aside, he got himself and Martin into the back seat of Esme's car. While Madelyne got into the front seat. Shawna got into the back with him while Esmeralda got into the driver-side seat. As soon as they were all buckled in, Esmeralda pulled out of the parking lot. Heading towards Madelyne's home. Martin wagged his tail slightly as he sat there with Sloane and Shawna. While looking at his dog, he wondered what was going through Martin's head at the moment. What he was thinking when whomever put him in the bedroom had done so. And then his thoughts started drifting towards what Frank was thinking at that moment. How scared he was right now and just what the Hell was David doing to him. As Sloane highly doubted that Frank willingly went with his Dad. While he was deep in thought, he noticed that they pulled up to Madelyne's home. They all got out and headed into the house as quickly as possible. Soon as they were inside, Sloane got Frank's phone out and set it on a nearby coffee table. Madelyne hurriedly went upstairs to get the equipment necessary for what they were about to do. A few moments later she came back with a huge case full of stuff that he vaguely recognized. 

Picking up Frank's phone, she hit the power button and raised an eyebrow. Sloane asked,"Um. Is something wrong?"

"What's his password?",Madelyne asked. For a second, Sloane wasn't entirely sure then he remembered it. It was Mom's birthday. He answered,"It was 5979."

"He told me one time when I needed to borrow his phone.",he explained. The only reason that Sloane used it was thanks to the fact his phone was broken. This was around maybe two to three years ago. He couldn't entirely remember but hoped it stayed that way. When Madelyne got the phone unlocked he mentally sighed with relief. Shoving the thought to the side as he watched her hook up the wires to the phone. Then handed it to him to make the call. Dialing the number, Sloane hoped that his best friend wasn't too hurt. That David hadn't harmed him or did something completely messed up to him. He wouldn't know what he would do if Frank was injured.

It took a few moments until David answered the call. In an annoyed tone, David asked," _The Hell do you want, Sloane?_ "

"I want to know where Frank is.",Sloane stated. Trying to not aggravate his best friend's Dad from hanging up. As he knew that he needed to keep David on the line for longer than a minute. Swallowing, he continued,"David, where's Frank?"

" _He's fine. And you're not going to see him again, Sloane._ ",David snapped. Yelling at Sloane that he was a bad influence on his friend. How he wasn't good enough for his precious baby and never would be. That he would make sure that his son would never see him again. That made his stomach twist as Sloane asked,"What the Hell do you mean by that?"

" _None of your business, Sloane."_ ,he answered. With that, David hung up. It had been more than long enough for Madelyne to get a trace. They were currently outside of town near a motel that Sloane vaguely knew about. One that had a reputation for being a place where a ton of terrible things went on. He knew full well that no one would question anything that David did to Frank there. Shoving the phone into his pocket, he said,"He's going to make sure that I never see Frank again. I'm not sure what the Hell he's going to do but we need to shut that shit down."

"Let's hurry before David does something Frank'll regret.",he added. And with that, all of them hurried to the car. Pulling out of Madelyne's driveway before driving in the direction of the motel. Sloane praying that Frank was alright. And that his Dad hadn't harmed him too badly.

* * *

An uncertain amount of time had passed when David finally stopped the car. It was hard to know what time it was or where they were. He squirmed slightly as he listened for anything to indicate that his Dad was coming out of the car. All he heard at first was David yelling at Sloane for some strange reason. Then it clicked, his best friend had his phone and was calling his Dad. Probably was trying to find out where the Hell Frank was. Part of him was hoping that Sloane had called the police or something like that. Anyone who could save him from his Dad.

It was hard listening to his Dad yell at his best friend. Unable to make out more than a few words at a time. Then he heard a loud crashing noise and realized that David must've chucked his phone out of the window. A few moments later, the door opened followed by his Dad's footsteps. His Dad opened the trunk as he mumbled curses under his breath. Looking positively furious as he glared down at his son. In a low voice, he said,"I don't want to hurt you, Frank. But I will if you don't do as I tell you to."

"Now, I'm going to take the duct tape off. You promise to be a good boy and not try to run?",he questioned. Crossing his arms as he stared into his son's eyes. Frank knew full well that he had to nod his head in agreement. That he had to cooperate with his Dad if he wanted to get out of this safely. Otherwise who knew what his Dad was going to do to him? So he nodded his head that he wouldn't try to run from his Dad. David gave a small smile at this and gently stroked his son's hair with his right hand. Reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his pocket knife with the left. Carefully, his Dad undid the tape on his arms and legs. Ripping the tape off Frank's mouth in a quick motion that sort of stung. But he did his best to not make a sound as he got out of the trunk. Not moving as his Dad closed the trunk lid and put the knife back in his pocket. Turning to his son as he said,"Good boy, babe. Now, let's get ourselves a room for the night."

"I thought you said that we were going to Vermont?",Frank asked. Confused as to why his Dad was stopping for anything. As he doubted that Sloane wasn't going to try and find them. Anyplace that the police wouldn't find them either. David answered,"We are. But I figured we'd need to change our look before heading there."

"Just in case that asshole Sloane calls the cops on us.",he continued. Getting a few bags from the backseat and giving a few to Frank. Nudging him to move towards the front desk office as he added,"Can't have him taking you from me, babe."

The idea of his Dad making him look different made him somewhat uncomfortable. It felt like a paranoid move but he knew why David was doing it. After all, the police would be on the lookout for men with their physical description. Not whatever way David was going to make them both look. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Frank kept quiet as his Dad got them a room for the night. Saying that they just needed a single bed. The front desk woman didn't seem phased by this and paid little attention to how tense Frank was. Or any attention to him at all. Instead, she just made David sign the standard sign-in sheet. Then the key for their room and went back to whatever she was doing on her computer. David smiled at his son before nudging him to follow him to their room. Which Frank did to avoid his Dad getting angry with him once again. Fearing that his Dad would hurt him and doubting that the front desk clerk would stop his Dad or get involved in any way. Once they got to the room, David had Frank go in first. Then quickly followed after him and locked the door behind him.

Putting the bags on the bed, he got some supplies out to change their looks. First thing was a couple boxes of hair dye with gloves. One was for blonde hair and the other was for brown. At first, he wondered who was going to be the blond and who would be the brunette. Then frowned as he realized his Dad was dyeing Frank's hair blond and dyeing his own brown. He also noticed there were scissors and razors. It didn't take him long to realize they were getting haircuts. And that his Dad was probably going to be shaving his beard off. Which made him slightly worried as he realized that it would make it more difficult for the cops to identify David. As he looked really different without his beard. Hell, he remembered how his Dad complained that it aged him. Made him look older than he actually was. Shoving the thought to the side, he winced as his Dad yanked him into the bathroom. It was small, but not much smaller than the bathroom back home. Ignoring this, he allowed his Dad to start dyeing his hair blonde. Figuring that once his Dad was in jail that he could dye it back. Probably not immediately but sometime later. Or at least he could let it grow out or something. Frank chewed his bottom lip as his Dad started up the process of bleaching his hair. Wincing slightly at the smell of the chemicals and how cold they were on his scalp. But keeping quiet as his Dad got every scrap of his hair covered in the dye. When his Dad was done, he headed back to the bedroom. Heading over to the desk to sit down on the chair as he waited.

Hating how the dye stung his scalp and how the smell was making his eyes water. But not allowing his face to convey how he was truly feeling. Fearing that David would do something horrible to him if he allowed himself to be sad. While they waited, his Dad turned on the T.V that was in the room. Turning it to some station that he didn't particularly care for. It was just background noise after all. Why would it matter what was on? As he sat there, David said,"I think being blonde is going to really suit you, Frank."

"The color I picked is going to make you look like a bombshell.",he added. Giving a flirty wink that made Frank's stomach twist with disgust. Had he been planning this before Frank ran off to Sloane's? Had he been planning on kidnapping him and taking him to Vermont for a while now? How else would his Dad have the dye already? Putting this to the side, he just gave a small smile. In a soft voice, Frank said,"Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart.",David stated. At the sound of his old nickname his stomach twisted more. There wasn't anything platonic or familial about it anymore. Not after what they did together. What David forced him to...he tried to ignore the memory as he turned his attention to the T.V screen. Waiting for the dye to do its trick to his hair. And not think about the thing that was making his stomach churn. Around thirty or so minutes later, his Dad told him to take a shower. And that he'd have something for Frank to wear once he was out of the shower. Frank obeyed and hurried into the bathroom as quick as he could. Turning on the shower before getting out of his clothes. Throwing them to the side before slipping into the shower. Washing out the dye as quick as he could before using the conditioner that came with it. Once he was sure the dye was out, he turned off the shower. Slipping out of the tub, he checked the mirror to see what he looked like. And was surprised at how pale his hair was. He wasn't sure what he expected but it definitely wasn't this. It made him look slightly edgy, younger, and sort of like his Dad from his wilder years. Pushing this thought aside, he picked up his underwear and slipped it on before leaving the bathroom. David smiled at the sight of his son's new hair color. Gently gripping Frank's hips, he said,"Like I thought, bombshell."

"You're even hotter than I pictured you were going to be.",he added. That made his stomach twist more but he kept a fake happy look on his face. Quietly thanking his Dad as he waited for his Dad to give him the clothes that he promised. Which David gave him, after a few minutes of admiring his son's new hair color. Just a simple pair of faded blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They weren't something that Frank was a huge fan of. But clothes were clothes and at least they were clean. He thanked his Dad again as he quickly slipped into them. Soon as he was dressed, he sat back on the desk chair. Watching his Dad gather up the necessary supplies he needed to dye his own hair. Along with the stuff he needed to shave off his beard. For a brief moment, Frank thought of running out of their motel room to the front desk. To beg the lady to help him but squashed it when he saw that his Dad left the door open. And definitely would be able to see him if he tried to bolt. So he just sat on the bed as he stared at the T.V as he listened to his Dad change up his look. Which took considerably less time than dyeing Frank's hair had done. And at least ten minutes later, his Dad came out drying his hair.

Him being beardless was a bit startling and he definitely looked different. A lot different than he had been before. Obviously that was the point but it was still strange. Shoving the thought aside, Frank said,"You look cool, Dad."

Instead of saying anything, his Dad leaned forward and kissed his temple. Then quickly got his own clothes out of the bag. A simple pair of jeans as well and a black t-shirt too. Frank figured that it was probably easier for his Dad to get. And that he picked matching clothes for whatever reason David had. Putting the thought to the side, he turned his sights on the T.V to ignore him. Unfortunately for him, his Dad had other plans. In a soft voice, David asked,"Sweetheart, would you like to sit on the bed?"

"I bet it's more comfortable than that wooden chair.",he suggested. Of course, he didn't want to sit any closer to his Dad than he was already. But he was afraid that his Dad was going to just yank him out of it if he didn't agree. So he took a deep breath as he nodded his head and got up out of the chair. Plopping down next to his Dad on the bed as he kept his gaze on the T.V. Hoping that this would be enough for him, but wasn't surprised when his Dad pulled him onto his lap. Resting his chin on his son's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Frank's waist. Putting a hand on his stomach as they watched the screen for a few minutes. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his jeans and then his underwear. Right towards his slit as they continued to watch T.V. Frank grabbed his Dad's wrist as he squirmed in David's grip. Whimpering, Frank pleaded,"Please, Dad. I really don't want you to touch me like that."

"I'm **_n-not_** in the mood.",he added. That didn't seem to deter his Dad as he continued to move his fingers into him. David kissed his jawline with a small smile as he said," _Shh..._ it's okay, baby. It's okay. I just wanna play with you a little bit is all."

"We're not going to make love tonight, baby.",he added. Playing with his son's clit as he slipped two fingers into him. Frank did his best to ignore this as he watched the show. Squirming as his Dad kept him close to his chest with his free arm. His Dad continued to thrust his fingers into him deeper and harsher inside of him. Using his palm to rub Frank's clit harshly for a few seconds. David kissed his jawline and downward as he played with him. Nibbling him until Frank came hard around his fingers. Causing him to moan loudly as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. His Dad pulled his hand off of him and out of his clothes. Bringing his fingertips to his mouth, licking the mess off of them, and smiling a little bit. Putting his hand down on the bed, David asked,"See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"You're such a good boy, Sweetheart.",his Dad stated. Frank didn't care what his Dad thought and focused on catching his breath. Soon as he did, he felt his Dad's hard on under his jeans. Squirming a little as he glanced back at his Dad. When David moved him off of his lap, he asked,"Babe, mind giving me a hand with this?"

He resisted the urge to wince as his Dad gripped his wrist. Forcing him to touch his crotch with one hand. And gripping the side of his son's head as he whispered into his ear that he needed it. That it would be inconsiderate if Frank didn't take care of it. Gritting his teeth, he nodded his head in agreement. David unzipped his pants and shoved his son's hand into his underwear. The feeling of his Dad's cock against his fingertips nearly made him nauseous. But pushed it down as he gently gripped David's member. Not looking down once as he started stroking him as his Dad whispered encouragement into his ear. Moaning softly about what a good boy he was being. Just how good he was making him feel as well. It was hard to not vomit at his words but Frank kept his emotions in check. Keeping a small smile on his face as he continued stroking David. He didn't dare look down as he stared at the T.V screen and bit the inside of his cheek as his Dad rocked his hips forward. Leaning against him more as he whispered," _That's a good boy. Fuck, you're so good at this. Bet that stupid friend of yours wishes you'd touch him like this...fuck, yes...so close...fuck, baby I love you._ "

" _I love you so much._ ",he added. Turning Frank's head to kiss him on the lips. His hips jerking forward one more time before Frank felt something sticky leaking into his hand. Not looking at it, he timidly kissed David back and took his hand back. The older man letting go of him a second later and leaned back on the bed. Letting Frank get up and hurry over to the bathroom. Closing the door, he washed his hand and went back to the bedroom to sit down. Doing his best to ignore his Dad and watch the T.V. Hoping that either the police or Sloane would find him soon. And put an end to this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I've got a bit of writer's block lately and it's been super hard to write this. I can't really drum up inspiration lately. But I promise that I've been trying as hard as I can to get things done. I apologize for the delays.
> 
> If there's anything you want to know about what you've read so far, please don't hesitate to ask. I'm willing to answer any questions you might have.


	11. Coming To a Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're hot on the trail of David. None of the group are going to let him get away with kidnapping Frank. Even if it ends in violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is super unrealistic guys. I've been trying to make this interesting and I've had a real rough time creatively. This will be the last chapter for this. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Getting to the motel wasn't too difficult. Nor was finding David's car. Then again it wasn't exactly hidden in the parking lot. Even if it was, it was a red car. It was ridiculously easy to spot. Sloane wondered if it was intentionally put there for them to find. Putting that to the side, he hurried to the front desk office. Hoping that whomever was running it would help them out. His heart was in his throat as he stood in front of the desk. Briefly annoyed that no one was there as he slammed his hand on the bell nearby. Gritting his teeth when he heard no approaching footsteps aside from his friends'. He waited a few seconds before slapping the bell once again. Then at least twelve more times until he heard someone shouting that they were coming. And the person who was coming up to them was a short woman with bright silver hair. Had the darkest make-up that he'd ever seen on a woman and a jumpsuit that matched her black lipstick.

Crossing her arms, she asked,"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone who recently checked in.",Sloane answered. Digging out his phone as the lady tried to explain she couldn't give him information on a guest. Trying to ask him if he was renting a room for the night or not. Pulling his phone out with David and Frank's picture displayed, he said,"Please, it's an emergency. This guy kidnapped my friend and he might be hurting him as we speak."

"I'm sorry but I can't give you that information.",she repeated. Setting her hands on her hips as she glared daggers at him. Causing a shiver to go down his spine. Esmeralda didn't seem phased as she stepped up to the desk. Setting her hands down as she stared the hotel desk clerk in the eye. Smiling politely as she asked,"Miss, please. Can't you make an exception this one time?"

"It's really important that we find them. Like life or death important.",Esmeralda added. The woman suggested that they go to the police. And she pointed out by the time that they got there it would be too late. That the kidnapped victim might get hurt in the process. Sloane somewhat understood here the front desk woman was coming from. It would be wiser to call the police but there really was no time. Either they find out where David took Frank or who knew what would happen. Shoving this thought down, he watched the short woman fidget with a pen. A look of unease on her face as her eyes darted from all of the faces in front of them. Then she sighed as she muttered,"I'm going to regret this but they're in room 42. It's the last room on the ground floor."

"Thank you, miss.",Esmeralda stated. The woman mumbled something that Sloane didn't bother listening to. He hurried out of the office towards the room that David and Frank were allegedly in. Hoping that Frank was fine and that his Dad hadn't harmed him in any way. That his friend was fine and that David hadn't hurt him too badly. And soon as he got to the door, he pounded his fists hard against it. Waiting for a moment to see if anyone would come up. When there was no reaction, he resumed pounding his fists against the door. Shouting David's name over and over again. Telling him to open the door and that he knew that they were there. Still no reaction or any sound that anyone was there. It made his stomach twist anxiously as he reached for the doorknob. Twisting it, he found that it was unlocked and opened the door. Eyes widening as he found that the room was completely empty. But he could tell that they had indeed been there. As some of Frank's clothes were on the floor and there were signs of someone having had a meal there. Chewing the inside of his cheek, he hurried to the bathroom to check if someone was hiding there. Opening it up to find that no one was in there either. His stomach twisted even more as he ran outside to see if he could have found them. At first he didn't see any sign of either man. Then he spotted David in the driver's seat of a car that definitely wasn't his. Not paying attention to him as he drove past him.

There was no sign of Frank in the passenger seat or even in the back seat. His heart sank as he wondered where the Hell Frank was. But he pushed this aside as he got his phone out and started calling the police. Memorizing the license plate as he told them what was going on. How his friend was being held hostage by his Dad and that he was watching David flee with him right now. But he wasn't entirely sure where his friend was. But guessed that he was in the trunk or something like that. The police asked about the car and he described it the best way that he could. It's make and model along with what street that it was going down. Soon as he was done, the police told him that they'd send someone after him. And to not follow them for any reason. Sloane hung up without really listening to the person on the phone as his friends came up to him. Esmeralda asked,"Lemme guess, they're not in there?"

"They weren't. But I saw David in a stolen car just a bit ago.",he answered. Then told Esmeralda that he called the police as they really needed them. Part of him was worried that she'd be pissed. But she seemed to be fine with it. He was relieved that she realized that they were in over their head with this situation. When he told her that the person he spoke with said to not follow, she had some issues. Turning her attention to where Sloane saw David going, she asked,"So what the Hell do they expect us to do? Just wait here?"

"Unfortunately, yes.",he answered. It was probably for the best. There really wasn't much else that they could do for Frank. At least as far as he could tell there was nothing more than he could do. Esmeralda frowned deeply at this idea as she stared down at Sloane. Shaking her head, she said,"I don't like this, Sloane. It feels like we should go after them."

"I don't think that'd be smart, Esme.",Sloane stated. After all, what could the four of them and one dog do? It wasn't like they could chase after the car and keep an eye on them until the police showed up. That kind of stuff only worked in Scooby Doo. Not in real life. Though, he really wanted to go after his friend and help him out. He chewed his bottom lip as Madelyne and Shawna came up towards them. Shawna was holding Martin's leash as they came up to them. Both looking concerned as they glanced between Sloane and Esmeralda. Esmeralda told them what was going on and that the police didn't want them to follow the car. But she felt like it would be wiser to go after David to stop him. Madelyne agreed with her that it would probably be for the best. Shawna on the other hand didn't. In a stern voice, Shawna said,"I know you don't trust the police, but it'd be for the best."

"If we went after him it could put Frank's life in more danger. Especially if Frank's Dad spotted us.",she continued. Which probably would happen. Most people who did what David did wouldn't be in the best place emotionally. And from what Frank had told him about his Dad's behavior, he'd be even more dangerous. The man struck him as the type to make sure that if he couldn't have his son then no one could. And he'd probably make sure that his actions would kill the both of them. Pushing this thought to the side, he stared at Shawna as she said,"It's just wiser to let the police handle it and be there for when Frank needs us."

"...maybe we should?",Sloane suggested. Part of him was scared to just leave it up to the police. And the longer they stood there doing nothing to help Frank, the more helpless that he felt. It just didn't seem right to not go after him when they could. As he stared between the three women, he added,"I know it isn't the wisest decision in the world. But if we keep a few cars behind him then at least I know what's going on with Frank."

"And again, I know that it isn't the wisest thing in the world. But I'm terrified of what he's going to do.",he muttered. After this left his lips there was absolute silence. None of the women said anything as they stared at him. Martin doing nothing aside from sitting in the middle of the group. Looking around at them as his tail wagged slightly. And for a moment, no one said anything. Madelyne was the first to break the silence. She crossed her arms as she agreed with Sloane and took a step closer to him. Looking at Shawna, she said,"I think that we should do it. After all, who knows how long it'll take for the police to catch up with them?"

"They might not even be able to find him.",she added. Which wasn't something that he didn't think of. There was a possibility that David could easily avoid the police and go wherever he was planning. Or do whatever the Hell that he was planning on doing to his own son. Esmeralda seemed to be on a similar thought process as she nodded her head in agreement. Looking over at Shawna, she said,"I know you want to wait for the police but this might be for the best."

"We'd understand if you'd prefer to stay here while we go after him.",Esmeralda said. And for a second, Shawna didn't say anything. Then she let out a huff as she nodded her head in agreement. Mumbling something about thinking it wasn't the wisest idea. But she wasn't going to let them run off without her. So as she gently yanked on Martin's leash, Shawna muttered,"I don't like this. But there's no way in Hell that I'm letting you guys go do something entirely stupid without me."

With that the four of them headed into Esmeralda's car. Sloane getting into the passenger-side seat as Shawna and Madelyne got into the back seat with Martin. Martin was seated in the middle of them. Soon as the doors were shut, Esmeralda pulled out of the parking lot towards the direction that Sloane had seen David driving in. Sloane sat back in his seat as he chewed his bottom lip. Toying with his seat belt as he prayed that Frank was okay. And that his Dad hadn't done something that he'd soon regret. It didn't take long for them to catch up with David. Or what Sloane believed to be David. As the more he thought about it, he didn't get a real decent look at him. But he had a gut feeling that it definitely was his friend's Dad. As they kept their distance, Esmeralda asked,"Do you know if David has a gun or anything on him?"

"I'm not sure. I mean from what I remember growing up, David was never a fan of guns.",Sloane answered. From what he remembered, David absolutely hated guns. Spoke horribly of them. That no one should ever own a gun or anything like that. But that was years ago. David could change his mind after who knows how long. The man could've bought a gun anytime in the years that he knew him. Frank probably would know. And he really hoped that for his friend's sake that his Dad didn't have one on him. Otherwise things were going to get more and more difficult than they already were.

* * *

Being stuck in the trunk was something that he had hoped wouldn't happen. Yet here he was again. Arms behind his back and covered in thick layers of duct tape. Some tight around his mouth. None around his nose to allow him to breathe. Frank chewed the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of what he could do. First would be to get the tape off. As there was no way that he could easily escape with this much tape on him. Then try to get the trunk lid open. Which he wasn't entirely sure that he could do as he laid in the trunk. But that was something that he was going to have to put up with later. Right now he needed to get the tape off. Glancing around the confined space, he spotted some broken glass beer bottle that was near his ankles. From what he could tell, there were a few decent-sized shards that could easily cut through the tape. 

Grabbing a shard of it was the complicated part. As it was very close to his bound ankles and behind his back. Part of him wasn't entirely sure if he could even get himself a shard of this beer bottle. But he had to try to get himself a shard of it to get himself free. Otherwise he'd be dealing with his Dad and the gun that was on him. He wasn't entirely sure where David had gotten one. Or even when he purchased the weapon. But he knew full well that if he didn't get away, his Dad was going to kill him and himself. Or just kill Frank to keep him away from his friends and the rest of their family members. So as carefully as he could, he bent backwards to grab a decent-sized piece of glass. Wincing slightly, as he managed to grab a decent shard of glass. It as making his fingertips bleed but he ignored it as he started to cut the tape on his wrists. Trying to hurriedly get it off as he wasn't entirely sure how long his Dad was going to be driving for. Where exactly David was going to be driving to either. Whimpering slightly as the glass shard bit into his skin and felt hot liquid dripping down his hand. But he ignored that as he continued to cut through the tape until it finally broke. That made his heart leap with joy as he went to work on his ankles. As he got halfway through the binds on his ankles, the car came to a stop. His heart started pounding in his ears as he started cutting faster into the duct tape.

There wasn't a sound of the car door opening. It was sort of a relief. Not really but sort of one. And it sort of spurred him on as he continued to cut through the duct tape around his ankles. A second later, it broke. He reached up to his face and ripped the duct tape off. Wincing slightly at how much it stung when he pulled it off. Ignoring the pain, he checked for a way to open the trunk from the inside. His stomach twisted as the car continued to drive and he still hadn't found a way out of the trunk. Part of him wanted to give up trying to escape his Dad. That there was no way he could run from his Dad, so why bother? Maybe his Dad would make it quick and he wouldn't suffer before he died. Shoving these thoughts to the side, he kept trying to look for anyway to get free. And it took a few seconds for him to spot a tab that was slightly glowing in the dark. It had little pictures of it being tugged and a figure jumping out of it. He nearly started crying with relief as he grabbed the tab and yanked on it as hard as he could. The trunk popped open slightly as soon as he pulled it. And he shoved the trunk lid as hard as he could. Swinging the whole thing open to find that his Dad was barreling down an empty street.

There wasn't another car anywhere in immediate sight. Or anyplace that even looked familiar in the slightest bit. But that didn't matter to him. All that mattered was getting the Hell away from his Dad. Frank quickly got to his feet and jumped out of the car. Crying out in pain as he hit the asphalt and rolling for a bit before stopping in the middle of the road. Almost immediately he started to get up. Not caring about how badly injured he was getting. Or that his ankle felt like it was broken. He knew that his Dad would notice that he jumped out of the trunk soon. Frank couldn't just lay there. He had to get up and run as fast as he could. Even if it was hurting him. Frank did his best to ignore his pain as he ran towards the sidewalk. Bolting as fast as he could down the street as he started screaming for help. Pleading with anyone that could hear him help him. Feeling his heart pounding against his ribs as he realized that no one could hear him. Immediately he stopped screaming and continued to run down the block. Seconds later, he heard his Dad calling his name. Demanding that he come back to him and yelling all sorts of threats. But he ignored it as he ran into an alleyway without looking behind him once. Fearing that he would either trip on his own feet or something in front of himself if he did. And his Dad would easily catch up with him if that happened. Pushing these thoughts aside, Frank decided to hide from his Dad. Hoping that if his Dad didn't find him that he could easily escape him. There was a nearby dumpster that looked like a good place to hide. At first, he thought it wasn't a good idea. Then he heard his Dad's voice getting louder and louder. Hearing his footsteps getting so much louder too. 

So he quickly climbed into the dumpster.

Carefully shoving bags around to create a space for himself. Soon as Frank was sure that David couldn't easily see him, he covered his mouth with his hands. Making sure that his breathing wouldn't be easy to hear. A few moments later, he heard his Dad's shouting and footsteps coming closer. Slowing his breathing as he heard David quiet down. His footsteps slow down until he heard him stop not that far from where he was hiding in the dumpster. Frank's heart was nearly in his throat as he heard his Dad mumbling things to himself. Unsure of what the older man was saying. Then a few seconds later, he heard his Dad calling out his name. Telling him that he wasn't going to hurt his son. That he just wanted to help Frank with whatever injuries he got from jumping out of the trunk of the car. Along with how sorry he was that he forced him into the trunk of the car. And that he duct taped him in the first place. David called," ** _Please, Babe! I'm sorry! I promise you can sit up front with me!_** "

" ** _I'll take you to the hospital if you want!_** ",he promised. Frank highly doubted that his Dad was going to take him to the hospital. Or let him sit in the front seat either. He just had this gut feeling that he was going to be shoved into the trunk. Duct taped even more so than he was before. Maybe even smacked up for good measure. So Frank just stayed quiet as he sat in the dumpster. Curling into himself as he listened to his Dad saying even more empty promises that he knew he wouldn't be able to deliver on. After a few moments of him not coming out into the open, he started threatening him. Threatening to find Sloane and shoot him in the head if he didn't come out into the open. It made his stomach twist. A wave of guilt washing over him as he pictured his friend being shot. Tears rolling down his cheeks as he kept his hands over his mouth. David called," ** _I will kill him! I'll fucking kill that shitty little boyfriend of yours if you don't come out here right fucking now!_** "

" ** _Come the fuck out you filthy little slut!_** ",he shouted. The insult stung but he didn't come out of the dumpster. Part of him was terrified that his Dad was going to kill him if he came out. But he didn't want to put his best friend's life in danger. Especially when all he had to do was come out and let David recapture him. That was all he had to do. But he was too scared to come out of the dumpster. His blood felt like ice running through his veins as he listened to his Dad continue to rant about how ungrateful he was. How much of a dirty whore he was as well. That Frank was David's boyfriend first and that he couldn't just leave him. He ignored it as he continued to lay there on the garbage. Jumping slightly and letting out a small scream when he heard his Dad continued to scream his insults while kicking the dumpster as hard as he could. It only lasted a second before there was utter silence in the alleyway. Frank's heart pounding so hard against his ribs that he thought it would escape his chest. Small whimpers escaping him as he watched the dumpster lid be lifted up. Even more tears rolling down his cheeks as David peeked over the dumpster's side. A wide smile on his face as he stared down at his son. Gun in hand as he reached over to grab his son's arm to yank him up. In an act of desperation, Frank slapped his Dad's hand away. Screaming for him to get the Hell away from him. This action enraged his Dad as the older man harshly grabbed his son's arm. Roughly pulling him up and out of the dumpster. Nearly making him fall on his face in the alleyway. And he almost would have if it wasn't for the fact that he had gripped the side of the dumpster. Crying as he pleaded for David to let him go as he started dragging him out of the alleyway. David said nothing as he continued to drag him towards the stolen car. Frowning deeply as he kept his grip tight around his son's upper arm. Ignoring how his son was limping towards the car or how much he was crying. And as soon as they were at the car, he pressed the gun into his son's side. In a low voice, David ordered,"Shut the fuck up and get into the god damn car."

"Or I'm going to duct tape you and put you in the fucking trunk again.",he threatened. That was enough to make Frank shut up and do as his Dad demanded. Even buckling in as his Dad shut the door. Immediately noticing that the door had no handle from his side. Slowly realizing that his Dad did that to make sure that he couldn't escape and his heart sank into his stomach. Breathing heavily as it dawned on him that he was never going to be able to escape his Dad. That they were going to go wherever in Vermont that his Dad wanted them to go. And there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it. Frank stared down at his hands as more tears rolled down his cheeks and his Dad pulled away from the curb. Feeling completely defeated as they continued to drive down the street. When they were halfway down the block, he heard sirens coming up behind them.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that made his Dad tense as he pulled to the side of the street. Quietly telling his son to be quiet and to let him do the talking or he was going to shoot the cop. Frank nodded his head as he kept his gaze on his hands as David put the car into park. Rolling the window down as the cop came over to the car. He couldn't see the cop but heard him ask his Dad some questions. His Dad was answering them to the best of his ability. Keeping his voice level as he told the man the truth. When the cop asked for his license and registration, David said,"I'd love to give you that but I'm driving my friend's car. And I'm not sure if they're in this thing or not."

That didn't seem to placate the cop in the slightest bit. So he demanded that David get out of the car. Instead of doing this, David did something even more horrific. He hurriedly opened the door and slammed it into the cop's body. Disorienting the poor guy enough to get his gun out and shoot him in the stomach. Then immediately peeling off down the street as Frank turned to look at the cop. Watching as the poor man lay there in the street as he was bleeding to death. Frank slowly turned back to his Dad as he said,"You...you k-killed that guy..."

"Yes. He was getting in the way of us leaving and I had to.",David stated. Not even looking the least bit sorry that he just shot some poor guy. Or even pretending that he was sorry about it. There was just this blank look on his face as he continued to drive down the street. Frank felt cold all over as his Dad turned down another street. It was one thing to hear his Dad threaten his best friend. But it was another thing to see David shooting and probably killing a person right in front of him. His stomach twisted even more as he fully realized what his Dad was capable of. And it further cemented the idea that he was never going to leave his Dad. Frank chewed his bottom lip as they turned down a street. Barely noticing there was another car in front of them. That was until he heard his Dad mumbling something under his breath. He didn't catch what was said but glanced up to see what David was seeing. There was another car on the street and in their lane. Heading directly for them. Going so fast that David barely had enough time to get out of the way in time. And he ended up crashing into a parked car nearby. It wasn't a lethal crash but it was enough to piss his Dad off that he started cursing under his breath. Turning slightly to glare at the other driver as he said,"Fucking asshole. The fuck is wrong _wit-_ "

When his Dad abruptly stopped talking as he stared over his shoulder. Causing Frank to turn to see what he was seeing as well. The person in the other car were three women and Sloane. From what he could tell, he could see there was a dog too. Guessing that it was Martin. For a second, he was almost relieved then he remembered that his Dad was armed. And he was the only one that knew his Dad had a gun at all. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as David pull away from the crash. Peeling away from the scene and driving faster than he'd ever witnessed his Dad driving before. The other car following after them almost as fast. Frank just sat there as David turned down another street towards a bridge. His heart beat harder in his chest as they started crossing the bridge. With the other car almost on them as they were halfway across the bridge. Looking at his Dad, he saw the frozen look on his Dad's face. It was a strange mix of anger and fear that he'd never seen on his Dad's face ever before. He noticed that his Dad was glancing from the bridge to Frank. In a low voice, David said,"I didn't want it to come to this, Frank. I just wanted us to be together."

"Just you, me, and maybe a child if we were lucky. But that's not going to happen. I know that's never going to happen.",he continued. The idea of having a kid with his Dad made his stomach churn. And he felt bile rise in his throat as he turned away from his Dad. Not saying anything as David added,"...I think I know how I can keep us together, Babe."

"...how?",Frank asked. Surprised at how lifeless his voice sounded to his own ears. Glancing at his Dad from the corner of his eye as David turned to glance at him. There was this strange guilty look on his face. In a soft voice, he answered,"You know how, Babe."

"I'm sorry.",he added. That was the last thing he heard his Dad say as he abruptly turned the wheel. Time feeling like it was going slow as the car broke through the barricade of the bridge. And the last thing that he saw before he blacked out was the water beneath them.

* * *

Then he woke up laying on his back but not opening his eyelids as he laid there. Trying to figure out what was going on as he laid there. Feeling things were in his arms and up his nose. And hearing a steady beeping noise near him. It took him a while to realize that he was in a hospital. That he was finally safe from his Dad. His eyelids slowly opened as he took in his surroundings. It was a simple hospital room like any other that he'd seen in the past. Being vaguely reminded of the time after his surgery. Pushing the thought aside, he immediately noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. Kneeling near the bed with his head in his arms and deeply asleep was Sloane. A small smile came to his face as he nudged his friend with his leg. His friend woke up a second into his nudging and he immediately sat up to stare at him. Getting up, he hurried over to Frank's side and hugged him tight. 

Frank found that he was way too tired to even try hugging him back. Guessing that whatever pain medication he was on was making him weak. In a low voice, Frank asked,"What happened?"

"...your Dad drove off the bridge and he didn't make it.",Sloane answered. His voice was quiet and he could tell the anger in it. But he guessed it was because David avoided being arrested and brought to justice. Something that pissed off Frank as well. But he pushed that aside for now. As he was just grateful that he was alive at all. Despite the injuries that he had and the fact he was probably going to be in the hospital for a while. He was grateful that he was alive at all. Sloane knelt down next to him as he let go of him. Gently touching his friend's hands, Sloane continued,"The doctor's say you're going to have to be here for a while. They didn't give me a specific date but I'm guessing a couple of weeks or so."

"That's fine. Did anyone call the rest of my family?",Frank asked. Sloane told him that he thought that Frank's Grandparents were probably notified. Since they were his Dad's parents. Frank figured they would have to be notified that he had died and that he was in the hospital. So he nodded his head at this information as they sat together. Unsure of what to say next. A moment later, Frank questioned,"You think they get anything good on the T.V?"

"There's only one way to find out.",Sloane answered. Getting the remote off of the nearby table and turning on the T.V. Flipping through the channels before finding something on baking that they could tolerate. Both sitting in complete silence as they waited for the nurse to come back and check on how Frank was doing.


End file.
